Chasseuse
by L'ange du crepuscule
Summary: Blaire arrive à Forks, c'est une chasseuse de vampire peut ordinaire. Elle revoit son vieil ami Sam et rencontre une nouvelle famille. (rééditer pour perte de profil) Personnages appartenant à S.M je ne fais que dévellopper ma créativité avec. Chapitre 6 partie 1 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre n°1 (partie 1) :''Bonjour je m'appelle Blaire et je t'emmerde''

Pourquoi je me retrouve à Forks déjà ? Ah oui, c'est parce-que je me suis faite virer de chez mes deux grands-mères, de chez la sœur de ma mère et de chez la cousine de mon père. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve chez mon oncle et maintenant je déprime devant ma fenêtre. Je hais la pluie, bon et aussi le soleil, je hais Forks, je hais mon oncle, je hais un peu tout le monde je crois... (Na : Eh ! Tu ne me présente pas?)(Blaire : Grr... je vous présente ma conscience et l'auteur)(Na : Bonjour tous le monde!)(Blaire : Je hais surtout elle)(Na : N'importe quoi, tu m'adore!)

Je voyage de famille en famille car cela fait 3ans que j'ai perdu la mienne. Elle est morte assassiné. Mes parents, ma grande sœur (Na :Elles se nommaient Candy)(Blaire :Tu vas me laisser finir?!) et mes deux grands frères (Na :Taylor et Harry)(Blaire : Je vais la tuer) ont été tué par un vampire. (Na : Lui par contre je connais pas son nom)

« Blaire ! Dépêche toi tu vas arriver en retard, cria une voix bourrue du bas de l'escalier ! »

Mon oncle que j'aime le plus au monde (Na : ***visage figé***)... non mais je déconne. Je passais devant le miroir de ma chambre et vis une rousse aux cheveux raide, des yeux bleu océan, une peau blanche et des formes prononcées. Sans oublier mes lèvres rouge sang et mes fringues noirs. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier je pris mon sac noir en bandoulière et mon blouson de cuir.

« Aujourd'hui, pour ton premier jour, tu ne prends pas ta moto, je t'emmène, dit mon oncle. »

Super ! Premier jour et je vais me faire remarquer en me faisant amener par un vieux moustachus en costard cravate. (Na : Que la vie est injuste)(Blaire : T'as vu ça.)(Na : Je me foutais de ta gueule là) Déjà que je passais pas franchement inaperçu avec mes fringues, alors si maintenant on me voit avec le conseiller du maire... je suis pas dans la merde. Je soufflais pour répondre et sortis dehors en traînant des pieds. Je devais monter dans la foutue Mercedes de mon oncle, franchement je préfère prendre ma moto, moi. Le voyage jusqu'à mon nouveau lycée fut très... silencieux. En plus pour me faire encore plus chier, mon oncle se gara au milieu de la foule, moi qui voulait être discrète pour qu'on évite de m'emmerder. Bah... c'est raté. Je descendis de la Mercedes et sans surprise tout le monde me regardaient. Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver le secrétariat. Je le vis et y entra, il n'y avait qu'une femme à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers elle et elle me dit :

« Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle ? Blaire LACE, c'est ça la nièce du conseiller du maire ? »

« Ouais, claquais-je. » (Na : Tu pourrais être plus gentille)(Blaire : Tu pourrais être moins chiante)

Elle ne dit plus un mot et me passa deux feuilles de couleur. Une rose à faire signer par les profs et une jaune pour l'emploie du temps. Elle me passa aussi un plan de l'école pour me repérer à l'intérieur. Je sortis et vis que je commençais par Espagnol. J'aime pas l'Espagnol. (Na : Y a un truc que t'aime bien)(Blaire : Non mais je te supporte, c'est déjà pas mal) Je montais les marches du bâtiment de langues. Tout le monde s'arrêtaient pour me regarder mais je m'en fichais. J'arrivais dans la salle et me dirigea vers la prof. Je lui tendis ma feuille qu'elle signa, elle me prêta un livre et me montra une place au fond de la classe. Yes ! J'adore le fond de la classe ! Je m'installais, sorti, calepin, crayons et me mis à dessiner, comme d'hab.

« Excuse moi, mais c'est ma place, pourrais-tu juste te décaler, dit une voix féminine. »

Je ne relevais pas la tête. A quoi bon ?

« Il n'y a pas marqué ton nom, fis-je toujours sans relever la tête. »

« Euh... en effet, mais s'il te plaît. »

Étonnant quelqu'un me disait ''s'il te plaît''. Alors là ça vaut le coup de relever ma petite caboche. Ce que je fis. Je vis une petite brune aux cheveux court qui partaient dans tous les sens, elle avait une petite mimique, des yeux ors et aucun défaut. Bizarrement elle ressemblait à un vampire mais ses yeux n'étaient pas normal et le fait d'être dans une classe pleine d'humain et que personnes ne se soient fait bouffer était étrange. (Na : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre) Franchement j'avais pas peur des vampire, mais elle, elle m'intriguait. Je me décalais sur le côté. Si maintenant je devais tuer des sangsues même au lycée, alors là je suis mal barré. Elle sourit, s'installa et la prof commença son cours. Le lutin me regardait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure et ça commencer à me saouler. (Na : C'est clair que ça devait être chiant)(Blaire : T'as vu ça.)

« Tu dessine quoi, me demanda le lutin ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis repris de plus belle :

« Je m'appelle Alice. J'espère que tu te plairas à Forks. »

« Ça risque pas, murmurais-je innaudiblement. »

« Pourquoi ça ne risque pas ? »

Euh...là je suis presque sûr qu'un humain n'aurait pas entendu. Cela confirme mes craintes.

« Alors pourquoi, reprit la brune ? »

Je ne répondis pas et retourna à mes dessins. Après l'heure d'Espagnol j'eus le droit à une heure d'histoire, math et Anglais. (Na: Beurk ! Pas bon les cours)(Blaire : C'est clair)(Na : Toi de toute façon t'aime rien)(Blaire : Tu m'énerve) Dans les deux premières heures j'avais vu d'autre personnes ressemblant à Alice. Pas physiquement (Na : Un peu comme même), ni mentalement d'ailleurs, mais dans le fait qu'ils sont tous des physiques or normes. De plus leurs yeux me dérangeaient, c'est bien le seul truc qui me faisais douter de leur vrai nature.

Je marchais direction la cafétéria et personne ne m'avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps car quelqu'un osa me parler alors que je prenais un plateau.

« Salut je m'appelle Mike Newton et toi ? » (Na : Pourquoi je sens que lui il va nous faire chier)(Blaire : Peut-être parce-que c'est le cas)(Na : Je me disais aussi)

« Au revoir moi c'est le pape en couche culotte. »

« Ah! Ah ! Je croyais que c'était Blaire. »

Alors sois ce mec il est con, ou il est entrain de me draguer ou encore il ne sait pas faire la différence entre sarcasme et blague. (Na : Pourquoi pas les trois.)(Blaire : Attends tu crois qu'il me drague?)(Na : Si il est aveugle sûrement)(Blaire : Ah ! Ah !)(Na : T'as vu c'est drôle) Enfin de compte je ne pris rien à déjeuner et partis m'asseoir seul à une table. Le débile de tout à l'heure se ramena et demanda :

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi, demanda-t-il perplexe ? »

« Bah... parce-que je veux pas, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Il sembla surpris mais il partit à un table déjà bondée. Soudain je les vis, Alice avec les autres bizarreries de la nature que je reconnaissais pas. Ils étaient cinq autour d'une table solitaire. Le cuivré me regardait bizarrement, le lutin souriait, pour faire court leur table me regardait. Satané vampire ! Au même moment où j'avais pensé ça, le cuivré me regarda affolé, bizarre. Je continuais de dessiner sur ma table quand une blonde vint me voir.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Jessica. J'ai vu que tu étais toute seule et si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous. »

« Pas la peine je me casse. » (Na : Tu pourrais être plus gentil)(Blaire : Tu me vois moi gentille)(Na : Tu marque un point.)

Je ramassais mes affaires et sortis dehors. Je sentais une de mes crises qui revenaient. Je trouvais un arbre, m'affalait contre son tronc mais rien ne vint. Cela devait être toute ses questions sur les Cullen qui me faisait me souvenir des choses que je préférais oublier. Je haletais... Je tremblais... Soudain la cloche retentit.

« Eh merde, m'exclamais-je ! Je suis en retard ! »

Je pris mon sac et parti en biologie. Le cours avait débuté depuis dix minutes déjà, bah oui je suis en retard mais je me dépêche pas pour autant. Je frappais à la porte et une voix répondis :

« Entrez. Eh bien, miss Lace, vous voulez enfin nous gratifier de votre présence, s'exclama M. Banner dès que j'eus franchi le palier. »

Ça veut dire quoi gratifier ? (Na : Ça veut dire en gros ''Grâce'')(Blaire : Il est fous ce prof) Je sens que l'on va vite devenir ami ami lui et moi. Bon Blaire trouve un mensonge vite.

« Ouais je veux bien vous gratifier de ma présence mais je me suis perdu. »

« Bon c'est bien parce-que vous êtes nouvelle. Allez à côté de monsieur Cullen. »

Je suis maudite ! Pourquoi un Cullen ? Bon j'aurais pas non plus voulu être à côté de l'imbécile de Mike. Mais pourquoi un Cullen ? De plus celui qui m'a regardé comme une attardée. Je partis m'installais à côté du Cullen, je sortis, comme d'habitude, mon calepin, mes crayons et continua de dessiner.

« Euh... tu n'écoute pas ? »

Pourquoi le rouquin me parle ? Il doit être fou. (Na : C'est peut-être lui l'attardé en faite)(Blaire : Pas peut-être)(Na : T'es sur ?)(Blaire : Oui j'ai l'habitude de voir des attardés)(Na : Oh ! Mais Blaire, ne dis pas de sottise, tu n'es pas une attardée)(Blaire : Je parlais pas de moi mais de toi)(Na : …)

« A quoi bon ? »

« Cela te permettra de savoir des choses, de trouver et de faire le métier que tu souhaites. »

Les cours ne me servaient à rien avec ce que je voulais faire, mais bon je pouvais pas lui dire il me prendrait pour une folle.(Na : Bah en même temps...)(Blaire : Toi pas de commentaires)(Na : J'en fais si je veux, d'abord, et tu vas voir tu vas regretter d'être née)(Blaire : Oh ! J'ai peur!)(Na :...)(Blaire : Je crois que je l'ai vexé)(Na :Je me vengerais) Je haussais les épaules et me remis à dessiner, mais Edward, le rouquin Cullen, me regardait et franchement j'avais une de ces envies de lui foutre une baffe. (Na : En même temps, qui n'a pas envie de lui foutre une baffe parfois)(Blaire : On est d'accord.) (Na : Évidemment) Enfin la cloche sonna, j'avais encore sport et art plastique (option) mais je décidais de sécher et d'aller voir un vieil ami. (Na : Oh ! C'est pas bien)(Blaire : Je fais ce que je veux, na)(Na : Non c'est moi qui te fais faire ce que je veux)(Blaire : Bah alors pourquoi tu m'engueule ? T'es conne ou quoi?)(Na : Fais gaffe je peux te faire faire TOUT ce que je veux. D'ailleurs ça me donne une idée... t'aime bien les cercueils?)(Blaire : … Non pourquoi ?)(Na : Pour rien)(Blaire ::o) Je n'avais pas ma moto mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'aller à la réserve quitte à y aller à pied. Je me rendais au parking et bien sûr il n'y avait personne vu qu'ils étaient tous en cours. (Na : Eux au moins il sont en cours)(Blaire : Je répond plus elle m'exaspère) D'un coup mon portable vibra.

_Bonjour Blaire, on dit qu'une nouvelle rousse habillait de noir vient d'arriver en ville._

_Sam_

Je m'empressais de répondre.

_Ouais je sais je me demande bien qui ça peut-être. Sinon je peux me ramener ou tu patrouille ?_

_Blaire_

_Euh... si j'étais en patrouille je ne te parlerais pas, Blaire. Donc oui tu peux venir, les gars seront content de te voir._

_Sam_

_Génial ! Je vais découvrir ta chérie, alors ! Moi aussi je serais content de voir les gars._

_Blaire_

_Ok ! Tu pense venir dans combien de temps ?_

_Sam_

Ah oui ! J'avais pas pensé que normalement je devrais être en cours. Je peux peut-être lui dire que je serais là dans trois heures au lieu de quatre.

_Dans trois heures car j'ai sport et le temps que je vienne car j'ai pas ma moto._

_Blaire_

_A tout à l'heure alors._

_Sam_

Pff... je vais faire quoi pendant deux heures, moi ? La dernière le temps que j'aille à la réserve à pied... mais les deux autres ? J'étais perdu dans les méandres de mes pensées quand je me cognais contre un mur de marbre... enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

« Aïe ! Putain ! Qui est le crétin qui m'a pas prévenu qu'il était là ? »

« Oh ! Je suis navré. Tu t'es fais mal ? »

(Na : Crétin si elle dit ''aïe'' c'est qu'elle s'est fait mal)(Blaire : Ah t'es pas morte toi?)(Na : …) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me cogne dans Cullen rouquin ?

« Abruti ! Bien sûr que je me suis fais mal ! »

« Tiens re-bonjour Blaire, fit Cullen lutin. »

Ah bah merde alors ! Il y avait tous les Cullen en face de moi. Donc si je récapitule, il y a, Edward, Alice, un blond, d'après mes sources (Na : L'appel du prof) Jasper, une poupée barbie Rosalie et un gros baraqué Emmet.

Soudain quelques choses me vint à l'esprit.

« Si je vous dis, commençais-je, vampire... »

« Je te répond, comment tu sais, fit Edward ? »

(Na : Bah oui... inutile de nier)(Blaire : Nier quoi?)(Na : Le fait qu'ils soient des vampires, vu qu' Edward sait que tu sais)(Blaire : Et comment il pourrait savoir?)(Na : … )(Blaire : Eh ! L'auteur je te cause!)(Na : Retournons à l'histoire)

« Ah ! Désolé mais ça c'est une question Eddie, dit le dénommé Emmet. »

« La ferme Emmet, dit sa famille ! »

« Veux-tu que l'on aille parler dans un endroit plus calme, me demanda Alice ? »

« Ouais, comme ça vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez des yeux bizarre. »

Les Cullen se dirigèrent vers une Volvo et une Jeep. Attendez ! Stop !

« Stop ! Je vais pas monter dans une bagnole pleine de sangsues ! »

« Nous ne te feront aucun mal, m'affirma Jasper. »

« Alors ça c'est moins sûr blondinet, fis-je. »

« Je te le jure. »

« Si j'avais cru tous les vampires qui m'ont juré de ne pas me faire de mal, je serais six pieds sous terres depuis un bail ! »

« Blaire, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, déclara Alice. »

« Ah ! Ca explique le pourquoi du comment, soufflais-je. »

« En effet c'est bien pour cela que nos yeux sont dorés et que nous vivons avec les humains, confirma Edward. »

« Mais comment tu sais je viens de le penser à l'instant, demandais-je perplexe ? »

Il sourit avant de dire :

« Je lis dans les pensées. »

Oh putain de merde ! (Blaire : c'est ça que tu me cachais?)(Na : Euh... oui)(Blaire : Je te déteste!)(Na : Moi aussi je t'aime)(Blaire : Satané auteur et satané conscience!)

« Garde ton esprit loin du mien ou ça va pas le faire ! »

« Désolé mais c'est incontrôlable. »

Super ! Dorénavant je vais me faire espionner par un vampire. La vie est belle ! (Na : Génial je confirme)(Blaire : Oh la ferme toi!)(Na : Attends je prends ta défense et toi tu m'envoie boulé?)(Blaire : Première nouvelle, tu prends ma défense, toi?)(Na : Évidemment)(Blaire : Elle m'énerve!)

« Ok ! Il y en a d'autre qui ont des dons, sinon je files prendre mes précautions. »

« Précautions, demanda le fouineur ? »

« Pas touche le fouineur ! Si tu veux savoir ce que c'est va falloir attendre, comme tous le monde ! »

(Na : C'est ça rentre lui dedans !)(Blaire : Qu'est-ce-tu racontes toi?)(Na : Moi ? Rien.)(Blaire : Ouais c'est ça!)(Na : Je te jure!)

« Bon on y va, oui ou merde, s'impatienta la poupée barbie !? »

Nous montâmes dans les deux voitures et la répartition se fit vite. Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper dans la Jeep et Alice, le fouineur et moi dans la Volvo. Le trajet fut silencieux à mon plus grand plaisir même si Alice bougeait dans tous les sens. (Na : C'est Alice)(Blaire : Ouais)(Na : Ah ! Pour une fois on est d'accord)(Blaire : Ooooh tu me saoul!)(Na : Mais quoi?) Nous arrivâmes sur un sentier dans la forêt. J'espérais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas raconté de connerie et qu'ils allaient pas essayer de me bouffer.

« On va pas te manger, Blaire, m'assura Edward. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir. De toute façon j'ai mes précautions avec moi. Vous croyez quoi ? Que c'est cinq vampires, bouffeurs d'animaux qui vont me faire peur ? J'ai affronté bien pire. (Na : Je confirme)(Blaire : Elle est pire que les vampires, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas réussis à m'en débarrassé)(Na : Moi, pire que les vampires ? Non)(Blaire : ***chuchotement*** Si.)

« Comment ça affronté, demanda le fouineur ? »

« T'arrêtes de lire mon esprit ! »

(Na : Ouais t'arrêtes!)(Blaire : Pff...)

« J'y suis pour rien. »

(Na : Ouais c'est ça!)(Blaire : Pff...)(Na : Qu'est-ce-t'as ?)(Blaire : Moi ? Rien.)(Na : Alors arrête de souffler)(Blaire : Pff...)(Na : Elle m'énerve!)(Blaire : J'ai déjà entendu ça moi)

« Bon taisez-vous on arrive, dit Alice ! »

En effet devant moi se dressait une grande battisse blanche avec une gigantesque baie vitrée.

« Waouh ! C'est...euh... pas de mot pour décrire, fis-je. »

« C'est beau, demanda Alice ? »

« Ouais c'est pas mal. »

J'allais pas dire que c'était à tomber sinon j'allais me faire charrier.

« Pas ici t'inquiète pas, dit Edward. »

(Na : Il est pas un peu chiant?)(Blaire : Si !)(Na : Tu crois qu'à deux on pourrait le tuer?)(Blaire : Oh mais c'est une excellente idée ça!)(Na : Ah bon?)(Blaire : Mais oui!)(Na : ***big smile*** Youpi!)

« Ça t'amuse de lire mes pensées, demandais-je agacé ? »

« Oui, tes pensées sont drôle, mais en même temps intriguente. »

J'allais le tuer ! (Na : On est deux comme ça)(Blaire : Elle aussi d'ailleurs)(Na : Quoi moi aussi?)(Blaire :...) Edward se gara et je sortis dehors.

Oui ! Je n'allais plus être cloîtré avec des vampires pendant un bout de temps !

« Désolé de te décevoir Blaire, commença le fouineur, mais on rentre dans la maison. »

Non!(Na : Et si!) Calme toi Blaire, ça va aller. Tu vas pas mourir et puis si jamais ils veulent te bouffer tu n'auras qu'à les rendre ''docile''.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit le fouineur. »

« Sache que je pourrais te rendre doux comme un agneau et tu ne pourrais pas me faire mal. »

« Même moi, demanda Emmet qui venait juste d'arriver ? »

« Surtout toi, dis-je narquoisement. »

Il rit, puis Jasper s'approcha.

« Tues étrange, fit-il. (Na : Ça fait toujours plaisir) Je ne ressens aucune émotion émanant de toi. (Na : Ah je comprend mieux) »

« Tu es un empathique ? »

« Exacte. »

« Sache que mes émotions sont parties depuis bien longtemps. »

« Je ne comprends pas, fit Jasper ? »

« Tu comprendras lui assurais-je. »

(Na : Ça c'est moins sûr.)(Blaire : Tu me saoul)

Personne ne fit de bruit pendant une bonne minute, puis Alice m'invita à entrer dans la maison. (Na : Ah bon je croyais que c'était pour te bouffer qu'elle t'invitait)(Blaire :...)(Na : Je l'ais vexé) C'était une maison spacieuse, moderne, agréable, convivial...

« Bonjour. »

**Voilà la première partie du chapitre 1, et c'est très long à recopier car à la base c'était sur un cahier alors je vous dis pas l'horreur que c'est.**

**Une review, please ?**


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Bonjoour ! Voici la suite du chapitre 1 ! Merci à Lea et Ninidezil**

Chapitre n°1 (partie 2) : ''Bonjour je m'appelle Blaire et je t'emmerde''

« Bonjour ! »

Une femme pleine de vie (Na : morte), des yeux ors protecteurs, des cheveux caramel, un visage maternel et un sourire magnifique vint vers nous.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Esmée Cullen. »

« Salut moi c'est Blaire. »

(Na : Et moi alors!)(Blaire : La ferme, tu me donne mal au crâne)

« Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, dit Esmée. »

« Ouais, soufflais-je. »

(Na : A mon avis l'enthousiasme n'est pas partagé)(Blaire : Réfléchis c'est une vampire, c'est pas comme si j'adorais les vampires)(Na : Non tu préfère les tuer)(Blaire : Ouais ! c'est génial)

« Alors comme cela tu connais l'existence des vampires, dit un blond patriarche qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. »

« En effet, fis-je. »

« Oh ! Au fait je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. »

« Moi c'est Blaire. »

(Na : Tu crois qu'ils ont enfin compris que tu t'appelais Blaire?)(Blaire : Pas sûr.)

« Tu devrais t'asseoir pour nous raconter ton histoire, me proposa Jasper. »

« Ouais. »

Je m'affalais sur le fauteuil que m'avait proposé blondinet. Par quoi je devrai commencer.

« Par le début se serais bien, fit Edward ironiquement. »

(Na : Je l'aime pas ce mec)(Blaire : Pire, je vais finir par le tuer)

« T'as pas fini de t'en prendre à mon cerveau, m'exaspérais-je ? »

« Edward, arrête de l'embêter. »

« Merci madame. »

Et oui insolente mais respectueuse. (Na : Oui bah pas avec moi)(Blaire : Pourquoi je le serais avec toi?)(Na : Parce-que je suis ta conscience et que je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux)(Blaire : Je crois que j'ai compris)(Na : Bah non puisque tu continus)(Blaire : C'est juste pour te faire chier et en plus tu cours)(Na : ***grognement d'animal***)(Blaire : Couché le chien)

« Appelle moi Esmée. »

« Bien. »

« Bon, tu commence, on s'impatiente nous, fit Emmet agacé. »

« Emmet, dirent Rose, Alice, Esmée et Jasper ! »

Emmet se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot. (Na : Il est bizarre pour un vampire)(Blaire : Ils sont tous bizarre!)(Na : C'est pas faux)

« Alors, euh... j'ai raconté cette histoire qu'à une seule personne donc je sais pas trop quoi dire, mais je vais essayer. Bon, commençons par le commencement, c'était il y a trois ans, mes parents, mes deux grands frères, ma grande sœur et moi même étions parti en vacance en Italie. (Na : En même temps quelle idée d'aller en Italie)(Blaire : La ferme je parle!) Nous étions en pleine cambrousse et la seule ville proche était à vingt kilomètres. Un soir alors que j'avais des insomnies un homme est venu, j'étais parti réveiller mes parents et ils m'avaient dit de me cacher. Soudain, ma sœur a hurlé. Mes parents ont voulu les aider mais eux aussi se sont fait bouffer. Ironie du sort il est parti en me laissant avec cinq cadavres. Depuis ce jour j'ai juré de les venger et de tuer chaque vampires un par un... En gros je suis une chasseuse de vampires. » (Na : Pour faire court)

Mon récit avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. (Na : Tu m'étonne) Chaque Cullen me regardait avec compassion sauf Jasper, lui avait l'air de souffrir. (Na : En même temps si il ressent ce que tu ressens c'est normal)(Blaire : Merci de me l'avoir dit.)(Na : Pourquoi?)(Blaire : Tu vas voir)

« Tu vois que tu ressens ce que je ressens, fis-je au blondinet. »

« Oui mais il n'y a que souffrance, répondit-il. »

« Parce-que depuis ce jour là je souffre en permanence. »

(Na : Oh ! Comme c'est joyeux!)(Blaire : T'as vu un peu, la classe)(Na : C'est toi qui le dis)

« Quelques chose m'échappe, fit Carlisle. Comment veux-tu tuer des vampires si tu es une simple humaine ? »

« C'est vrai que moi aussi ça me laisse perplexe, fis le fouineur. »

(Na : Tu leur explique ?)

« Bah... avec un sérum, dis-je le plus banalement, ensuite tu casses et tu fais BOUM le feu ! »

« Hein, fit Alice, comment ça un sérum ? »

« Je vais vous expliquez. Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que les vampires était aussi fort que du roc, j'ai mis au point, avec un ami, un sérum rendant les vampires aussi faible qu'une brindille. Étant assez douée en chimie, j'ai pu séparer le gène de la force sur du sang de nouveau-nés et le retourner contre eux... »

« IN-CRO-YA-BLE, s'extasia Carlisle ! C'est formidable ! »

« Euh... merci, dis-je. »

« Qui est ton ami auquel tu tiens tant mais que tu me cache, demanda Edward ? »

(Na : Lui si il sait pas tout ça le tu)(Blaire : Oh génial!)

Est-ce-que je pouvais leur dire ? Si je leur disais j'allais me faire tuer à coup sûr. Mais ils étaient sûrement au courant pour eux, par-contre si ils le sont pas j'aurais fais une grosse bourde. Ah ! Sérieux dilemme !

« Sam Ulley, s'écria Edward ! »

« Quoi Sam, demanda Jasper ? »

« C'est lui ton ami, demanda à son tour Alice »

« Bah...oui vous le connaissez ? »

« Oui... mais euh... tu sais pour lui, fit Carlisle ? »

(Na : Attention blague pourrie en vu)

« Ouais ! Son problème de poils, ricanais-je ! »

(Na : Et voilà qu'est-ce-que je disais)

Edward secoua la tête exaspérait et les autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre.

« Bon je vais vous expliquez comment je l'ai connu car vous avez aucun sens de l'humour... »

« C'est bon je viens de comprendre, s'écria Emmet en rigolant ! Un problème de poil ! Ah ah ! »

« Bon rectification il n'y qu'une seul personne qui a le sens de l'humour. »

(Na : Il est un peu long à la détente n'empêche)(Blaire:C'est clair)

Soudain mon portable vibra.

_Blaire ! Tu fous quoi ? Ça fait presque une heure que tu devrais être à la réserve ! Rassure moi en me disant que tu t'ai pas encore foutu dans la merde !_

_Sam_

« Oh merde, m'écriais-je ! Je l'avais oublié celui là ! »

Je me levais en quatrième vitesse, pris mon blouson que j'avais enlevé un peu plus tôt et dis :

« Je dois me casser on se voit demain en cours ! »

(Na : Malheureusement.)(Blaire : Oh ! Comment t'as deviné?)(Na : Blaire, je suis ta conscience)

Je sortis dehors quand le blondinet m'attrapa le bras.

« Attends, tu vas pas aller en forêt toute seul et à pied ? »

« T'inquiète pas, dis-je, dès que j'aurais franchi votre territoire je vais jouer au dada ! »

(Na : Sale gamine)(Blaire : Et fière de l'être)

« Bon...bah... alors à demain. »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et partis. (Na : T'as fais un signe de la main à une sangsue ? A part le funk, tu l'avais jamais fais)(Blaire : J'aime bien Jasper)(Na : ***crise cardiaque***)(Blaire : Youpi!)(Na : Te réjouie pas trop vite)(Blaire : Oooooooh!)(Na : Sympa)(Blaire : Je sais)

Je devais marcher depuis au moins un quart d'heure quand je vis une fourrure sombre sortir des bois.

« Tiens salut Sam ! »

Il grogna.

« Oh ! Va pas faire la gueule parce-que je t'ai oublié ! »

Il grogna plus fort.

« Quoi encore ? »

Son grognement était si terrible, qu'il me sauterait dessus que ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours pas appris à parler aux loups. »

Il secoua sa grosse tête poilue et se baissa pour que je puisse monter sur son dos.

« Génial je vais jouer au dada, dis-je en frappant dans mes mains tel une gamine ! »

Le voyage en loup fut rapide.

Faudrait ouvrir une gare de loup-garou, moyen de transport rapide, pas cher et bio ! (Na : Je suis en exaspération total)

Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt, je descendis et Sam partit se changer. Il revint et commença à me gueuler dessus :

« Où étais-tu passé ? Tu avais dis trois heures, ça fait quatre heures que je t'attends ! T'étais où ?! »

« Calme toi Saminou. J'étais chez le dirlo pour que je lui raconte ma journée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

« Ton principal, c'est une sangsue ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as l'odeur de vampire sur toi ?! »

Oups ! J'avais pas pensé à ça moi. (Na : Maintenant il est en colère, bravo!)(Blaire : Oh c'est bon!)

« Euh... bah...euh. J'ai rencontré des végétariens. »

« Les Cullen ? »

« Oui. »

« Faut pas les fréquenter. »

« Ça va être dur. »

« Pourquoi, Blaire ? »

« Bah... on est dans le même lycée. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Et oui. »

« Bon on en reparlera plus tard. »

J'avais gagné.

« Au faite, Blaire ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis pas un dada. »

Je ris. Sam m'avait beaucoup manqué pendant cette longue année. Mais jamais je lui dirais, plutôt mourir. Nous marchions vers une porte couverte de lierre, avec un chemin de copeaux de bois et une porte d'où sorti deux colosses. Ces deux colosses accoururent vers moi et ils me prirent dans leur bras. (Na : Attention, deux gros chiens en vu)

« Eh ! Jared, Embry ! Je suis contente de vous revoir. »

« Nous aussi rouquine, dirent les gars en cœur ! »

« Les gars vous savez que je vous aime, mais vous m'étouffez un peu là. »

Ils me relâchèrent, me regardèrent et ils sourirent comme des gamins.

« Blaire, m'interpella Sam. Je te présente Émily ma petite amie. »

La petite amie de Sam était brune, une peau caramel, de beau yeux noisettes et un sourire ravageur.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Blaire Lace. Sam m'a énormément parlé de toi. »

« Moi de même, Sam m'a aussi beaucoup parler de toi. »

« Oh ! C'est très flatteur, ricanais-je. »

Émily sourit. Je me demandais si elle savait pour le monde fantastique, donc pour les loups et franchement j'avais pas envie de faire une bourde.(Na : Ce serait pas la première fois) Malheureusement je ne savais pas comment demander aux gars sans éveiller de soupçon.

« Blaire ça va, me demanda Embry? »

« Oui, oui très bien. »

« On devrait rentré, dit alors Sam. »

Tout notre petit groupe entra dans un salon très différent de celui des Cullen, mais tout aussi convivial et chaleureux. Une grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce, un canapé moelleux, une table basse en bois et une porte menant à la cuisine.

« Je vais vous chercher quelques choses à boire, fit Émily pour rompre le silence. »

C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Les gars, dis-je dès que la porte se fut refermé sur Émily ? »

« Quoi, demanda Jared ? »

« Émily est au courant pour vous ? Parce-que... »

« Non, m'interrompit Sam ! Il ne faut rien lui dire pour l'instant, on est d'accord ? »

« T'inquiète je voulais savoir pour éviter de faire la boulette du siècle. »

« Parfait ! »

« Euh... au faite vous voulez boire quoi, demanda Émily qui était sortie de la cuisine ? »

« Un soda, dirent les gars ensemble. »

« Et toi Blaire, demanda la petite amie de Sam ? »

« Un martini, rigolais-je ! »

(Na : Pff... j'abandonne)

« Blaire ! Arrête de raconter des conneries, s'exaspéra Sam. Donne lui de l'eau ça fera très bien l'affaire. »

« Oh ! Saminou comme ça m'avait manquer ces conneries comme tu dis, déclarais-je ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler Saminou ! C'est pourri comme surnom ! »

« Parce-que la rouquine c'est mieux peut-être ? »

(Na : Oh ! Les gamins!)(Blaire : La ferme!)(Na : Tu devrais encore en rajouter)(Blaire : Tu me saoul!)

« Euh..., fit Émily, j'ai jamais vu Sam comme ça, moi. »

« T'inquiète, fit Jared. »

« Quand Blaire est là, Sam régresse, déclara Embry. »

« Qu'est-ce-que vous insinuez, que je deviens débile, s'écria Sam ?! »

(Na:Un peu)(Blaire : Tu traite pas mon Saminou, toi)(Na : Je fais ce que je veux)

« Qu'est-ce-que vous insinuez que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Sam, demandais-je ?! »

(Na : Une petite oui)

« Par contre, dit Jared, quand ils s'allient ensemble, vaut mieux courir... »

« Pff... n'importe quoi, dîmes Sam et moi. »

« Avouez un peu que c'est vrai, dit Embry. »

« Non, moi je suis très calme, déclarais-je. »

Les trois gars se mirent à rire.

« Allez-y marrez-vous, mais quand je serais vraiment en colère vous allez le regretter ! »

« Mais bien sûr Blaire, on a peur, dirent Jared et Embry. »

« Franchement les gars vous devriez avoir peur, fit Sam. »

(Na : Je confirme)

La soirée fut drôle, plaisante, heureuse, puis vint l'heure où je dus rentrer.

« Bon les gars je vous laisse, dis-je. »

Je fis la bise à tout le monde et jura de revenir. J'allais sortir quand...

« Attends Blaire tu vas pas rentrer seul à pied et dans le noir, s'égosilla Sam ? »

Et oui à Forks, vers 19h en plein mois d'octobre il fait nuit noir.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? »

« Je vais te raccompagner, dit-il. »

« Si tu veux, fis-je en haussant les épaules. »

Nous montâmes dans la voiture toute pourrie de Saminou. Il démarra et sortit de la réserve au bout de quelques minutes.

« Tu sais, tu m'a manqué, fit-il. »

« Ouais, répondis-je. »

(Na : En gros ça veut dire ''Tant mieux pour toi'')(Blaire : Exactement)

« Je sais que moi aussi je t'ai manqué mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer de peur de perdre quelqu'un qui t'es cher. Je te connais bien tu sais, et en plus tu sais que j'ai raison... »

Il avait raison mais c'était trop dur à avouer.

« On est arrivé Sam, dis-je. »

« A bientôt. »

« Ouais, salut. »

Je sortis de sa voiture et entra dans la maison de mon oncle John. Je posais mon sac et mon blouson et parti me coucher. Arriver dans mon lit je repensais à ma journée. J'avais rencontré des ''gentils'' vampires, la copine de Sam, je n'avait pas pleuré ou plutôt crisé de la journée. J'avais un nouvel ami mon prof de bio, j'avais pété mon crayon et j'avais fini mon dessin. J'avais passé un merveilleux moment avec les loups mais malgré ça je ne me sentais pas heureuse. Je n'étais plus heureuse depuis que ma famille était morte. Je ressentais que souffrance, tristesse, haine et douleur. Plusieurs fois par jours des flashs-backs de cette nuit là m'envahissais et déclenchais mes crises de larmes, de tremblement et de colère. J'espère qu'un jour ce souvenir douloureux s'apaisera.

C'est sur cette note d'espoir que je m'endormis...

**Coucou, alors ce chapitre ? Triste histoire hein ?**

**Une review pour m'encourager ?**


	3. Chapter 2-1

Chapitre n°2 (partie1) : ''Disparus ? Non mais je vais le tuer !''

La musique ''Rolling the deep'' de Adèle retentissait dans ma chambre. Je balançais mon portable à l'autre de la pièce. Qui a eu l'idée débile de mettre mon portable fort pour me réveiller ? Ah... oui, c'est moi. (Na : Ah ah la nouille)(Blaire : Pff dès le matin) Je retirais ma couette et me levais. Je pris des vêtement au hasard et partis prendre une douche. Quand j'eus fini, je descendis et appris par un message sur la table, que mon oncle était déjà partis. Tant mieux ! Je pris une pomme et croqua dedans. Je remontais les escaliers pour aller prendre mon portable et vis un amoncellement de débris. Et merde ! Ça m'apprendra à me réveiller à l'heure ! Je redescendis et regarda l'heure : 8h20. Et merde ! Je suis en retard en faite ! Je pris mon sac en quatrième vitesse et sorti enfourcher ma moto. Je mis à peine cinq minutes de chez moi au lycée au lieu de dix en respectant à peu près les limitations de vitesse. (Na : C'est ça on va te croire.)(Blaire : Laisse moi) Je déboulais sur le parking. Je me garais et un lutin virevolta vers moi.

« Salut, Blaire ! Bien dormis ? »

« Bof, répondis-je. »

« Tu es arriver en retard, fit Jasper qui venait de nous rejoindre ? »

« Ouais, c'est parce-que mon portable s'est cassé. »

(Na : L'excuse bidon!)(Blaire : Mais quoi c'est vrai!)

« Ah ! C'est pour cela que tu répondais pas, dit Alice. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai eu une vision où tu arrivais en retard et donc j'ai voulu te prévenir mais tu ne répondais pas. »

(Na : Au faite, t'as sonnerie c'est pas Rolling the deep ? Et ton réveil c'est autre chose?)(Blaire : Mais tu as raison)(Na : Que la fête commence ***rire diabolique***)

« C'est a cause de toi que mon portable est cassé ?! »

« Quoi mais je croyais qu'il était déjà cassé ? »

« Non ! Le matin je suis pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse (Na : Pas que le matin, tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi), alors quand mon portable a sonné j'ai cru que c'était moi qui l'avais fais. Mais en faite c'est toi ! C'est de ta faute si je les balançais et qu'il s'est pété ! »

(Na : Je suis diabolique)

« Tu as pété ton téléphone, s'exclama Emmet qui m'avait écouté avec tout le reste des Cullen ? »

« Si je viens de le dire c'est que c'est vrai pauvre débile ! »

« Bien envoyé Blaire, fit Rosalie. »

(Na : Alors là je suis sur le cul. Rosalie te soutiens ? On est dans un monde parallèle?)

« Merci. »

« Je vous explique une chose, commença Edward. On devrait être en cours là ! »

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ce petit détail. (Na : Détail ? Pff... non mais je vous jure)(Blaire : La ferme!)(Na : Enfin tu me reparle, je me sentais un peu seul)(Blaire : Blaire t'es qu'une idiote t'aurais pas dû parler, comme ça elle se serait lassée)

« Bon allez tous en cours, fit Alice. Blaire et moi on va en Espagnol. »

« On se voit en Histoire, fit Jasper. »

« Je te garde une place en Math, fit à son tour Rosalie ! »

« A plus, dirent Edward et Emmet ! »

J'étais choquée, ils étaient tous très gentils avec moi. (Na : Pour des sangsues)(Blaire : Ça fous les jetons!)(Na : T'as vu ça) A part Sam, Jared et Embry, personne n'avait été cool avec moi. (Na : En même temps tu laissais approcher personne) Cela me faisais chaud au cœur, mais même pour l'extermination des vampires je ne l'avouerais pas. (Na : Bah il faudrait quoi pour que tu avoues)(Blaire : L'extermination de ma conscience, peut-être)

« On y va, Blaire, demanda Alice ? »

« Ouais. »

Nous prîmes la direction du bâtiment de langue. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours, nous nous installâmes et la prof commença son cours.

« Blaire, j'ai une question, fit Alice. »

« Je t'écoutes, répondis-je tout en commençant un nouveau dessin. »

(Na : Est-ce-qu'un jour tu me dessineras ?)(Blaire : Comment tu dessines une chiantise ?)(Na : Méchante!)(Blaire : Et fière de l'être)

« Pourquoi t'habilles-tu toujours en noir ? »

La question avait intéressée deux meuf devant nous, Jessica et je crois Lauren, qui s'était retourné.

« Retournez-vous les poufs ou je vous massacre, fis-je menaçante ! »

Les putes se retournèrent dépité.

« Pour répondre à ta question Alice, c'est parce-que je ne vois pas d'autre façon de m'habiller, murmurais-je. En plus le noir est la couleur du pêché, commettre des meurtres est un pêché, quelque soit la race. »

« T'es croyante, demanda Alice ? Toi ? »

« Non. »

(Na : Je me disais aussi)

« Ok ! Parlons d'un sujet plus intéressant... le shopping tiens ! T'aime bien le shopping ? »

Cette fille veut me tuer ou quoi ? Je **HAIS** le shopping ! (Na : Ah ! Ah ! Ça doit être trop drôle)(Blaire : Tu pourrais me défendre?)(Na : Pas envie) Alice commença à me parler, de mode, de chihuahua, de Paris Hilton... j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, mais quand la cloche sonna je m'empressais de sortir et de rejoindre la salle d'Histoire. (Na : J'ai trouvé ta faiblesse, c'est bon, tu vas en bavé)(Blaire : Nooooooooon!) J'étais arriver en salle d'Histoire si vite que j'étais un peu rémi, mais Jasper ne me laissa pas toute seule longtemps et vint vers moi.

« Tu es en avance Blaire. »

« Je préfère être ici qu'avec ta copine ! »

Il pouffa avant de dire :

« Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? »

« Elle est folle ! »

« Elle t'a parlé de shopping ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Son rire reprit. Il s'installa près de moi et commençâmes à parler. L'heure d'Histoire et de Math furent très mouvementé contrairement à l'heure d'Anglais qui fut bien calme. Jasper m'avait attendu à la fin de mon heure d'Anglais car il avait eu cours à côté.

« Salut blondinet, lançais-je ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas Jasper ou Jazz comme tout le monde ? »

« Parce-que je suis pas tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi je pose la question ? »

« Parce-que t'es blonde ! »

« Je suis pas une meuf, s'indigna-t-il ! »

« Je rigole. »

Nous continuâmes comme ça jusqu'à la cafette. Quand Jasper vit que je ne prenais rien il demanda :

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je ne manges pas beaucoup tu sais. »

« Tu devrais comme même te forcer... »

« Oh ! Va pas faire ton Saminou ! »

« Saminou ? »

« Sam. »

« C'est comme ça que tu l'appelle ? »

« Ouais. »

(Na : Le pauvre, devoir la supporté)

Il secoua la tête désespérait. Il prit de la bouffe qu'il ne mangerait pas et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Cullen, ils m'accueillirent tous avec un grand et beau sourire.

« Eh bah on mange pas rouquine, fit Emmet moqueur ? »

« Ah non ! M'appelle pas non plus rouquine ou je te refais le portrait ! »

La table se mit à rire et je pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. (Na : Moi c'est ce que je fais à chaque fois que tu parle) La discutions fut animé puis Edward demanda :

« Comment as-tu rencontré Sam ? »

« C'était un mois après cette ''fameuse'' nuit, j'avais atterris chez ma grand-mère. A cette époque je fuguais beaucoup et un jour j'avais atterris pas très loin d'ici à Port-Angeles. Ce jour là je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec un vampire. Au début je pensais pouvoir en découdre facilement mais je me suis rendue compte de leur force et de leur dureté. Ce jour là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir mais Sam m'a sauvé en tuant cette foutue sangsue et depuis on est ami... »

« Et vous avez découvert un sérum, conclut Alice. »

« Ouais. »

« Être ami avec un chien pour une tueuse de vampire, c'est hilarant, fit Rosalie. »

« En effet c'est bizarre, dis-je. »

« Au faite Blaire, tu voulais me demander quelques chose, demanda Edward ? »

« Ah oui ! Pas te demander mais te dire de ne pas aller en bio vu qu'on fait un test sanguin. Quoi que j'aurais bien aimer voir la tête du prof quand il verrait son aiguille cassé. »

« Merci de me prévenir ! »

« Y a pas de quoi. »

Alice se leva suivi par Rosalie et Emmet pour aller à leur cours et Edward et Jasper allèrent sur le parking. Moi, je pris la direction de la biologie. Je m'installais à ma place et le crétin d'hier revint me parler.

« Eh salut ! Ça va ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que t'es là pauvre crétin. »

« T'es drôle tu sais. »

Ce mec est complètement débile. (Na : Oh mon dieu assurément qu'il est idiot)(Blaire : Pourquoi tu parle comme ça?)(Na : Comment cela très chère)(Blaire : Comme euh... je sais pas moi, une sangsues très très vieille!)(Na : Une envie soudaine)(Blaire : Psychopathe cette meuf)

« Tu sais beaucoup de mec te trouve canon mais n'ose pas te parler... »

« Pourquoi tu fais comme eux ? »

(Na : Ce mec commence sérieusement à me les briser)(Blaire : Pour une fois tu as raison)

« Parce-que, je sais, je te le demande très tôt, on est en plein mois d'octobre, mais... »

« A boule ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Voudrais-tu aller au bal de printemps avec moi ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Moi ? Aller dans un bal ? Avec lui ? Mais il s'est vu ce triple imbécile ? Je vais pas m'afficher avec un crétin pareil ! Je vais pas m'afficher du tout même ! (Na : ***Visage figé***)(Blaire : Ah toi aussi t'es dans le même état que moi)

« , fit qui venait d'entrer ! Allez-vous asseoir ! »

Il est débile ce mec. (Na : Je crois que tu l'as déjà dit)

« Tiens j'ai une meilleur idée M. Newton. Donnez moi votre doigt je vous pris. »

L'imbécile heureux tendis son doigt et le prof lui planta une aiguille. Quand il l'a retira une goutte de sang perla. Cette goutte de sang me rappelais le sang qui dégoulinait le long de la bouche de ce monstre. Ma famille gisant dans son propre sang, ses yeux rouges sang... (Na : Non, ma belle, résiste...) A cette vision je me sentis glisser de ma chaise, lorsque me vit.

« Miss Lace vous allez bien ? »

(Na : Bah non elle va pas bien, pauvre con!)

Toute la classe me fixait mais je ne pouvais détacher mes de cette goutte de sang et de tous les mauvais qu'elle me rappelait.(Na : Putain ! Faites quelques choses ! Blaire, ressaisis toi, s'il te plaît)

« M. Crowley, accompagnez Mlle Lace à l'infirmerie. »

Un mec se leva, m'aida à me relever et me sortit de la salle. Je me laissais faire car si il me lâchait je me cassais la gueule. Nous avions fait quelques mètres quand j'eus besoin de quelques chose de frais. Juste au moment où j'avais besoin d'eux, blondinet se ramena. Crowley me lâcha et j'étais sur le point de me casser la figure quand quelqu'un me rattrapa par la taille.

« Eh ! Blaire, ça va pas, demanda Jasper ? »

(Na : Alléluia ! Enfin quelqu'un qui l'aide un minimum)

« Pose moi par terre et file moi ta main. »

« Hein ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis ou je refais la tête au carré ! »

(Na : Calme toi Blaire... ces images n'étaient que ton imagination, ils sont déjà mort tu sais)(Blaire : Je sais)

Jasper m'assit contre les casiers et me posa sa main sur mon front.

« Que s'est-il passé, demanda Jasper à Crowley ? »

« Je sais pas. Le prof a piqué Mike puis elle s'est mit à blanchirent à vu d'œil, elle tremblait, elle a glissé de sa chaise et ses yeux reflétaient la terreur. Non mais je te jure c'était flippant... »

A sa remarque sur la terreur je réagis au quart de tour. (Na : Non calme toi)(Blaire : Je fais ce que je veux!)

« Tu sais pas ce que j'ai vu pauvre connard ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de voir mourrir... »

Une main s'aplatit sur ma bouche et m'empêcha de continuer.

« Ça va aller Tyler je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, déclara Jasper. »

Tyler hocha la tête et retourna en cours. Soudain je sentis une vague de calme et de réconfort m'envahir. (Na : Oh merci Jasper)(Blaire : Tu remercies une sangsues?)(Na : T'avais raison... Jasper est plutôt sympa)

« Ça va mieux, me demanda-t-il ? »

Moi aussi je hochais la tête. Il retira sa main et demanda de nouveau :

« Tu peux te relever ? »

« Oui. »

Je me mis debout et à l'aide de Jasper nous prîmes la direction de l'infirmerie. Jasper expliqua la situation à l'infirmière qui me conduisit à l'intérieur de la salle de repos avec une pochette de glace. Je m'assis sur un des lits avec Jasper en face de moi.

« Tu as vu quoi, pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil ? »

« Toujours la même chose, mes parents en train de mourir. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Comment as-tu su pour mon ''malaise'' ? »

« J'ai ressenti tes émotions, ta peur, ton angoisse, ton incompréhension, ta douleur... »

« Ah ! Tous s'explique. »

« Effectivement. »

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu aurais pu me laisser dans cet état, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Tu sais je t'aime bien, je veux t'aider à aller mieux. Je veux, un jour ressentir ton bonheur pour faire une bonne chose dans mon éternité... »

Soudain nous entendîmes l'infirmière crié !

« Je vous en pris messieurs, calmez-vous. »

(Na : Je paris qu'on les connaît ses ''messieurs'')(Blaire : Paris tenu)

Jasper se releva à vitesse vampirique et se colla au mur. La porte s'ouvrit sur Embry et Jared qui entrèrent dans la salle de repos. (Na : Gagné!)(Blaire : C'est pas juste)

« Blaire, tu vas bien, demandèrent-ils ensemble ? »

« Oui mais qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là et comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »

(Na : Alors je vais t'expliquer, d'abord ils sont allés au secrétariat demandé où tu étais, la meuf n'a pas résisté au charme des gars donc elle a dit que t'étais en bio. Ensuite ils ont rencontré Tyler qui leur a dit que t'étais à l'infirmerie. Tout simplement.)(Blaire : Ok merci)(Na : De rien)

« Qu'est-ce-que la sangsue t'a fait, demanda Embry qui venait de voir Jasper ? »

« Rien, Jasper ne m'a rien fait. Au contraire il m'a aidé, fis-je. »

« Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, assura Jasper. »

« C'est pas tout mais il faut y aller, là, fit Jared. »

« Mais pourquoi faire, demandais-je exaspéré à force de rien comprendre ? »

« Il faut que tu retrouve Sam. Il est parti, déclara Embry. »

« Tu le connais mieux que personne. Toi seul peut le retrouver, finit Jared. »

« Il est parti mais pourquoi, demandais-je incrédule ? »

« Il s'est énervé et Émily était trop proche. On pense, on es est même sûr, qu'il s'en veut et que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. »

A ce moment plus rien ne comptait à part retrouver Sam... et le tuer pour être parti. (Na : T'as toute a fait raison)

« Il faut le retrouver, conclut Jared. »

« Émily va bien, demandais-je ? »

« Elle est gravement blessé mais elle s'en sortira. »

« Ok. Alors on y va. Jasper, je suis désolé, mais faut que j'y aille. »

« Je comprends, fait attention à toi. »

Il sourit et je sortis tout en disant à l'infirmière que j'avais un problème de famille à résoudre, car oui Sam est ma famille.

Les loups partirent dans la forêt pendant que moi je démarrais ma moto et partis en trombe à la réserve. Je mis dix minutes au lieu de vingt-cinq en ne respectant pas du tout les limitations de vitesse, jusqu'à chez Sam et Émily. Les gars étaient déjà là, ils étaient tous les deux énervés.

« Alors par où on commence, demanda Jared dès que je fus près d'eux ? »

« Vous avez essayer de lui parler quand vous étiez en loup ? »

« On ne l'entend pas, déclara Embry. »

« Donc il n'est pas en loup, il ne part jamais loin de la réserve. »

Je crois que j'aillais devoir utilisé mes compétences en électronique.

« Embry, passe moi ton portable, dis-je. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour lui envoyer un message andouille ! »

« Pourquoi tu prends pas ton portable, demanda Jared ? »

« Parce-que je l'ai cassé. »

Embry sortit son portable et dit :

« On a déjà essayé et il a pas répondu. »

« Tu t'appelle Blaire toi ? A moi il répondra. »

(Na : Prends ça dans les dents)(Blaire : La ferme!)(Na : Ils sont un peu tous à cran je crois)

_T'es où ? Tu vas ramener ton gros cul poilu ici ! Ramène toi !_

_Blaire_

« Jared maintenant passe moi le tiens. »

J'avais juste à relier les portables pour que l'aplication GPS de Jared détecte l'endroit où les messages sont envoyé jusqu'au portable d'Embry. J'aurais pu qu'à le retrouver et lui botter le derrière. (Na : T'es polie toi maintenant)

_Je peux pas Blaire c'est trop dur. Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fais. Elle va me détester ! J'ai envie de mourir !_

_Sam_

(Na : Oh ! Mais c'est très gai comme message)

« Seattle ! Je vous avez dis qu'il était pas loin, dis-je. »

(Na : C'est vrai que par apport à où il pourrait aller, c'est pas loin.)

_Un : Crève pas ou je viens te chercher en enfer, quitte à y laisser ma peau._

_Deux : J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle t'aimais Sam !_

_Trois : Oui, je me rends compte de ce que tu as fais, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_Quatre:Reviens ou je viens te chercher par la peau du cul !_

_Blaire_

« Je vais jusqu'à Seattle avec ton portable Jared, et vous vous restez là. »

« Quoi, s'exclamèrent les gars ? »

« Bah... faut bien que quelqu'un explique à Émily et hier soir vous m'avez dit que ce Paul pouvait muter à tout moment. »

« Oui mais... »

« Y a pas de mais qui tienne. J'y vais seul point ! »

Parfois je pouvais être très sérieuse et faire peur. (Na : Si tu le dis) Les gars me laissèrent partirent et j'espérais que Sam m'écouterais.

**Voilà ! Alors vos réactions, face à la crise de Blaire et la disparition de Sam ? Blaire est très en colère, comme toujours si vous voulez mon avis !**

**Allez bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 2-2

**Salut tout le monde, la suite, une petite surprise vous attends à la fin.**

Chapitre n°2 (partie 2) : ''Disparus ? Non mais je vais le tuer !''

Deux jours étaient passés et Sam continuait de courir. J'étais arrivé jusqu'en Alaska et j'étais franchement crevé mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Sam ne voulait pas que je viennes le chercher mais là j'étais sûr d'une chose, aujourd'hui c'est sois je le ramène en douceur ou alors je l'attache à ma bécane jusqu'à la réserve. (Na : Euh... va pas falloir la faire chier)(Blaire : Exactement alors tu te la ferme) J'étais en pleine forêt, j'avais laissé ma moto au début du sentier. Je pensais que Sam avait fini par muter ne pouvant plus se contenir. Heureusement que j'avais pris des fringues à lui. J'entendais un grognement et vis sa familière fourrure noire.

« Tu me fais pas peur, lui dis-je ! »

Il grogna.

« Sam, revient, s'il te plaît, soufflais-je. »

Il grogna de nouveau.

« Bon d'accord, alors parlons, s'il te plaît. »

Je jetais les fringues devant et me retournais. J'attendis jusqu'à qu'il dise :

« Je suis désolé mais je peux pas revenir. »

Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et je fis de même.

« Elle va bien tu sais. Les gars m'ont dit qu'elle voulait que tu reviennes. »

Une lueur d'espoir brille dans ses yeux.

« Tous le monde veut que tu revienne, surtout elle. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut que je revienne alors que je lui ai fais du mal. »

Sam regarda ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Il me fit peine à voir, je voulais qu'il revienne mais il comprenait rien.

« Parce-qu'elle t'aime. »

« Pourtant... »

« Elle t'aime ! Tu comprends pas ? Quand elle te voit ses pétillent, elle t'aime plus que tout au monde ! T'es crétin ou quoi ? Il faut que tu revienne pour elle, pour la meute, pour... moi ! »

« Les gars sauront content de prendre ma place et toi t'auras une charge en moins. »

(Na : Attention, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase. La tempête arrive)

« Tu rigole ?! Les gars se battront pour **PAS** prendre ta place ! Pour eux c'est toi l'alpha, c'est toi qui les a aidé alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur arrivait ! Et là bas à la réserve un autre mec est en pleine mutation, tu t'étais juré de ne jamais laissé personne tout seul comme toi tu l'as été mais là il est tout seul le mec, alors tu vas bouger ton cul ! Quand à moi tu ne sauras jamais une charge, mais tu es comme mon frère, tu m'as sauvé la vie, pauvre crétin ! Alors tu vas ramener ton derrière poilue à la réserve, illico presto ! »

(Na : Ouh ! Ça barde)

Il m'énervait ! Il ne comprenait rien ! C'est un triple imbécile, croisé avec un idiot et un abruti. (Na : J'ose pas imaginer la créature)

« Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il. »

« J'ai raison. »

« Je vais rentrer, dit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

J'ai réussi, j'ai convaincu Sam de rentrer. Je l'ai chercher pendant deux jours sans manger ni dormir mais j'ai réussis. Je lui ai fais retrouvé sa raison, bon sang que ça été long mais ça vaut le coup.

« Bon on y va Blaire, demanda Sam ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Nous marchâmes sur le sentier pour rejoindre ma moto.

Un dizaine d'heures passaient et nous arrivions à la réserve. Devant la maison de Sam et d'Émily se tenait deux colosses très en colère. Sam semblait stresser.

« T'es complètement débile Sam ! Tu es un idiot, cria Jared ! »

« Pire un triple imbécile, cria à son tour Embry ! »

(Na : Euh... ils se souviennent qu'ils ''parlent'' à leur alpha là?)(Blaire : Je pense que là, ils s'en foutent un peu)

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sam. »

(Na : Et lui il se laisse faire ? Non mais je vous jure, manquerais plus qu' Émily foute une baffe à Sam)

« C'est pas à nous que tu dois t'excuser, fit Embry. »

« Elle est à l'intérieur, déclara Jared. »

Sam entra dans la maison. (Na : Il va se faire engueuler comme pas permis)

« Merci de l'avoir ramener, dit Jared. »

« Ouais. Si on rentrait, parce-que ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas bouffé et j'ai un peu faim. »

Nous rentrâmes pile au moment où Émily collait une baffe (Na : Bien méritait) à Sam. (Na : Ah ! Ah ! J'en ai mal au côte)

« T'es inconscient ?! Pourquoi t'es parti ?! Moi je t'aime ! »

Émily continua d'insulter Sam de tous les noms pendant que les gars et moi nous nous écroulâmes de rire. La scène était si hilarante. Imaginez un petit garçon qui aurait fait une fugue et qui reviendrait, par la suite il doit se confronter à sa mère qui est triste, soulagé et en colère. Bah... en gros c'est Sam et Émily. Jusqu'à que Émily embrasse Sam (Na : Plutôt, que Émily se jette sur les lèvres de Sam), nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire. Enfin Émily nous remarqua et moi je vis une immense griffure qui lui traversait le visage. Elle vint vers nous, elle me serra dans ses bras et me murmura :

« Merci Blaire, de l'avoir ramener. »

Je souris.

« Bon si on allait préparé le repas. Je suppose que tout le monde a faim. »

« Ouais. En attendant on va présenter Sam à Paul et inversement, déclara Embry. »

Les gars montèrent à l'étage pendant que Émily et moi nous allions dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger quoi, demanda Émily ? »

« Hum... des pâtes à la bolognaise ? »

« Oh ! Très bonne idée ! Je vais préparer la sauce et toit les pâtes, d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

(Na : Tu sais quoi pâte à la bolo, ça me donne faim)(Blaire : Ouais, mais t'en aura pas.)(Na : Sympa)(Blaire : Ouais, je sais, je suis toujours sympa)

Nous cuisinâmes tout en rigolant et en discutant. Jared et Embry mirent la table pendant que Sam et le dénommé Paul discutaient de truc de loup. Le repas fut prêt alors tout le monde se mit à table. J'apportais le plat et je vis le dénommé Paul. Il avait la peau mat, les cheveux noirs coupés court, une musculature très voyante (Na : Un pur beau gosse?), un tatouage à l'épaule droite (Na : Comme tout les loups) et des yeux noisettes qui m'électrisaient de plaisir. (Na : Euh... y a un bug là ?) Qu'est-ce-que je viens de penser là ? Plaisir ? (Na : Ah je me disais aussi que y avait un problème) Je délire ou quoi ? (Na : On dirait bien)(Blaire : Bon tu va te la fermer, je suis en train de réfléchir)(Na : Tu réfléchis maintenant)(Blaire : La ferme) Mais en même temps, c'était vrai, dès que mes yeux avaient accrochés les siens j'avais senti un courant électrique me traversait le corps. Les yeux de Paul ne lâchaient pas les miens à ma plus grande joie... Mais je délire, joie ?! Ressaisis toi, Blaire ! Je détournais mon regard à mon plus grand désespoir (Na : Désespoir?)(Blaire : Tu dis encore un mot à ce sujet, je t'étripe) et lui dit tout en évitant son regard :

« Salut moi c'est Blaire. »

(Na : Et c'est repartis pour un tour)(Blaire : Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?)(Na : Après les Cullen bah c'est Paul, j'espère que maintenant ils ont compris que tu t'appelais Blaire)(Blaire : Ah ! Moi aussi j'espère)

« Moi c'est Paul, dit-il avec le sourire le plus éclatant que j'ai jamais vu. »

(Na : Il a qu'à jouer dans la pub Colgat)(Blaire : Tu m'énerve!)(Na : Moi aussi je t'aime)

Sam passa son regard de Paul à moi sans comprendre. De tout façon, moi même je comprenais pas, alors lui...

« Bon, vous vous asseyez, pour que l'on puisse manger, fit Émily qui entrait dans la salle à manger. »

(Na : Bah oui parce-que tout le monde est assis sauf toi et Paul)(Blaire : La ferme, j'ai dit, sinon toi aussi tu vas faire BOUM comme les sangsues)

« Ouais ! On a faim nous, dirent Embry et Jared ! »

« Des ventres sur patte, m'exaspèrais-je. »

« Nous, au moins, on mange, dirent-ils. »

(Na : Oh ! C'est petit, comme le cerveau de Blaire...)(Blaire : Eh!)(Na : Hi ! Hi!)

Je leur lançais un regard noir, c'était vraiment petit ça. (Na : Ça le fait pas. faut que tu rajoute que c'est aussi petit que ton cerveau ou celui des gars, parce-que sinon c'est con)(Blaire : Tu vas te taire!) Ils ont pas dû chercher bien loin pour la trouver celle là.

« Tiens c'est vrai ça, remarqua Émily. Pourquoi tu ne mange pas ? »

(Na : T'es dans la merde Blaire)

J'allais les tuer c'est deux clébards !

« Mais je mange, me plaignis-je. »

« Ouais, deux morceau de pain, fit Sam ! »

« Je croyais que t'étais mon pote Sam ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Paul d'être ton nouvel ami, dit-il. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en lâchant un souffle d'exaspération.

« Je vais chercher le fromage, décrétais-je en me levant. »

Pff... je croyais qu'ils étaient mes potes ? Je me levais, entrais dans la cuisine et prit le fromage qui se trouvait dans le frigo. J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans la salle à manger quand la conversation qu'avait les gars et Émily me surpris.

« Sam, pourquoi, Blaire ne mange-t-elle pas, demanda Paul ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'en voit pas l'utilité. »

« Comment ça, fit Émily ? »

« Elle ne vit plus... enfin plus vraiment, depuis que ça famille c'est fait tuer par un vampire elle est morte de l'intérieur. J'ai vu des photos d'elle d'avant ''l'accident'', elle était toujours souriante, elle avait cette étincelle de vie qu'elle n'a plus aujourd'hui. Elle est en deuil depuis longtemps, elle mange à peine, elle associable... La seul chose qui la pousse à continuer c'est la vengeance. »

« A ton avis Sam, que se passera-t-il quand elle se sera vengé, demanda Jared ? »

« Je crois... qu'elle ne vivra plus, dit-il tous bas. »

« Quoi ? A non elle doit vivre, s'écria Paul à mon plus grand étonnement ! Si jamais... »

J'entrais c'était trop. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.(Na : Ils tiennent à toi Blaire)(Blaire : Je sais mais je veux pas)

« J'ai trouvé le fromage, m'exclamais-je avec un faux sourire ! »

Ils furent surpris de me voir entrer mais ils reprirent rapidement un air enthousiasme.

Le repas fut animé, entre les piques que les gars et moi nous nous faisions et les pâtes qui étaient excellente. J'avais même mangé plus que d'habitude ! (Na : Et tu veux qu'on fasse une danse de joie, pour te féliciter?)(Blaire : …)(Na : Je crois que je l'ai vexé)

Quand nous eûmes terminé le repas je dis à Émily que j'allais faire la vaisselle et que c'était sans négociation. Au passage je réceptionnais Jared, Embry et Paul pour m'aider. Nous faisions une chaîne ''humaine'' (Na : C'est sûr qu'à part toi y a personne d'humain dans cette chaîne ''humaine''), Jared passait les assiettes à Paul qui les lavaient, qui mes les passaient pour les essuyer et enfin à Embry pour les ranger. J'étais assis sur le comptoir chiffon à la main lorsque Embry demanda :

« Il y a quoi entre toi et la sangsue blonde, Blaire ? »

Tout le monde avait arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait pour me fixer.

« Hein, fut ma seul réponse ? »

« Le mec avec qui t'était à l'infirmerie l'autre jour, précisa Jared. »

« Oh ! Jasper ? Il me... comment dire... réconforté. »

« Comment ça, demandèrent-ils tous les trois en cœur ? »

(Na : Vous pouvez pas la laissez tranquille)

Je triturais le torchon, j'étais gêné. Ils savaient pour mes crises, Sam leur avait dit, au cas ou disait-il, mais celle-ci avait été un minimum grosse même si j'avais connu pire.

« Bah... euh... j'étais en bio quand des souvenirs sont revenu et, bah... euh... il m'a trouvé tremblante dans le couloir. »

On va passer les détails morbides du sang.

« Oh, firent-ils tout les trois ! »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il était avec toi, conclut Jared. »

« Ouais, il me calmait avec son don. »

« Quoi ? Et tu l'as même pas tué, s'exclama Embry ! Mais qu'est devenu notre Blaire tueuse de vampire ? »

« Eh ! Je tue pas tout ce qui bouge. En plus il a été sympa. »

« Tu ne tus pas tous ce qui bouge, tu tus tous ce qui est mort. »

« Oh ! C'est fin ça, rigola Paul. »

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire et nous nous remîmes au travail.

Le travail finit nous nous rendions dans le salon en interrompant un baiser langoureux entre Sam et Émily. Les gars pas le moins du monde gêné s'assirent sur les fauteuils (Na : Non mais je te jure ceux là)(Blaire : Tout à fait d'accord) pendant que Sam et Émily se lançaient des regards désireux, sulfureux, passionné...(Na : Je crois qu'on a compris)Les mecs en remarquaient rien ? (Na : Faut croire que non) C'était leur retrouvailles (Na : Après deux jours ?) alors on devrait s'éclipser sans faire d'insinuation douteuse. (Na : N'est-ce pas Blaire)(Blaire : Je vote coupable, mais pas pour aujourd'hui)

« Les gars faut qu'on y aille, dis-je. »

Pourvus que ça marche ! Pourvus que ça marche !

« Mais pourquoi, demanda Jared ? »

« Parce-qu'on est tous crevé, répondis-je. »

« Bah... rentre chez toi alors, dit Embry. »

Ah ! Un mensonge vite !

« Je peux pas mon oncle va me tuer ! »

(Na : C'est pas vraiment un mensonge)(Blaire : Je sais)

« Elle a raison, déclara Paul. »

(Na :Alléluia!)(Blaire : Pourquoi tu dis ça)(Na : J'avais envie)(Blaire : Folle dingue)

« Merci Paul. Bon alors je vais dormir chez vous les gars et Paul tu viens aussi. »

« Oui, Blaire, dirent Jared et Embry. »

« Alors on y va ! »

Tous les quatre nous nous levâmes et je vis Sam me remercier d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire aussi grand que la débilité des gars.(Na : Oh putain il doit être immense!) Ses yeux évoquaient le désir quand il regardait Émily. J'avais hâte de sortir de cette maison pleine d'hormone en ébullition. (Na : Tu m'étonne)Nous dîmes au revoir au couple et nous sortîmes dehors. Le froid se fit sentir dès que j'eus franchi la porte.

« Putain, on se les gèle, lâchais-je ! »

« Tu vois que ça sert d'être un loup, fit Embry. »

« Et bouffer de la pâté pour chien, non merci. »

« Eh on t'acceuil chez nous et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies, s'indigna faussement Jared ? »

« Mais vous m'aimez les taquinais-je. »

Quelques minutes passa quand Embry déclara :

« Bon on est arrivé. »

Effectivement, une petite bâtisse se dressait devant moi. Embry nous fit entré tout les quatre dans la maison. L'entrée donnait directement sur un salon moyen décorait version homme. Je m'affalais sur le petit canapé et alluma la télé, ma meilleure amie. (Na : Toute les télé sont tes meilleures amies?)(Blaire : Exactement)(Na : Pff) Paul, Jared et Embry s'installèrent près de moi et nous regardâmes une émission de blondasse complètement paumé qui entraient à l'université. C'était à en crever de rire, je pouvais plus m'arrêter. Jared et Embry arrêtaient pas de reluquer les bombasses alors quand ils faisaient des insinuations douteuses je leur donnais une claque derrière la tête. A mon avis ils devaient avoir mal au crâne, à force. Et PAF, encore une autre pour ces deux mateurs.

« Pourquoi vous prenez pas un peu exemple sur Paul ? Lui au moins c'est pas un sale pervers dégueulasse ! »

« On est pas des sales pervers dégueulasses, fit Embry. »

« On est juste attiré par le sexe opposé, commença Jared, et non par la gente masculine. »

« Nous en tout cas, ajouta Embry en regardant Paul, on est pas gay. »

« Eh ! Mais je suis pas PD, s'écria Paul. »

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi, tu reluque pas ces bombasses ? »

« Bah... euh... elles sont pas belles ! »

Je pouffais sur la conversation qui prenait une drôle de tournure.

Une heure passa et je commençais à somnoler. Je repensais au courant électrique que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée entre Paul et moi quand je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

**C'est y pas mignon tout ça. Allé vu que je suis gentille je vous met un Pov bonus sur la même page !**

Pov Paul

Blaire s'était endormie sur mon épaule. Elle pouvait être si calme endormis. (Na : T'es loin de la vérité mon pauvre)(Paul : T'ai toit conscience!)(Na : Mais euh!) Je la regardais depuis dix minutes déjà quand les gars s'en rendirent compte. (Na : Tu vas te faire charrier mon pauvre)

« Paul, on a besoin d'être sûr d'une chose, commença Jared. Tu connais le truc des imprégnations, Sam t'a expliqué ? »

« Oui, Sam m'a expliqué. »

« Tu t'es imprégné de Blaire, demanda Embry ? »

(Na : Y a pas plus direct)(Paul : Je préfère ça à tourner autour du pot cent sept ans)(Na : Pas faux)

Je n'en étais pas sûr. Certes j'avais ressentis le lien entre elle et moi mais elle l'avait elle ressentit ? J'avais une force qui m'empêchais de la quitter et je voulais à tout prix qu'elle soit heureuse. Quand Sam nous avait expliqué un moment de sa vie tant elle était malheureuse que j'en avais souffert pour elle. (Na : C'est y pas mignon, mon petit Paul devient grand)Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, je voulais la faire sourire et rire. (Na : Ooooooooh!)(Paul : Mais tu vas te taire!)(Na : Mais je fais comme dans les série télé ou le public il rigole ou il fait des bruits)(Paul : ***Exaspération*)** Ce qui était le plus ironique dans tous ça, c'est que si on remontait à il y a quelques semaines encore je n'aurais pas été interrêssé par ce genre de fille, je n'y aurais même pas fait attention. (Na : Euh... c'était censé être drôle)(Paul : La ferme, je t'en pris t'ai toi) Mais pourtant je l'aimais.

« Je crois... ouais. »

« Eh bah mon pote, t'es mal barré, rigola Jared ! »

« Avec son caractère t'es pas sortis de l'auberge, ricana à son tour Embry ! »

Qu'ils pouvaient être exaspérant ces deux là. (Na : Tu m'étonne) Et pourtant ils avaient raison, à ce que j'avais entendu Blaire avait un caractère bien trempé. Mais je l'aimais plus que de raison. J'avais et je n'aurais d'yeux que pour elle et personnes d'autre. (Na : Ah ! Ça explique pourquoi tu ne mâtais pas, les meufs de la télé)(Paul :... elle m'énerve) En conclusion, moi, Paul Lahote, je m'étais imprégné de Blaire Lace. (Na : Oh la boulette!)

**Fin du chapitre 2, alors cette révélation ? Étonnant un ? Une petite review, s'il vous plaît. *Yeux de chien battu***

**Merci et Bisouxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre n°3 : ''Liberté chérie''

Un ronflement surpuissant me fit sursauter et tomber par terre. Rectification, ce n'était pas un ronflement mais trois qui m'avait réveillé. En tombant je réveillais les trois mecs qui étaient sur le canapé.

« Bah, Blaire qu'est-ce tu fous par terre, demanda Embry encore tout ensommeillé ? »

« Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, grognais-je. »

« Bah, comment ça ce fait, demanda à son tour Jared dans le même état qu'Embry ? »

« C'est à cause de vous bande de bouffon, maugréais-je. »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on a fait, demanda Paul ? »

« Vous ronflez comme des clébards ! »

« Oh ! T'es pas du matin, se plaignit Embry tout en s'enfonçant la tête dans un coussin. »

« En même temps faut pas me réveiller comme ça ! »

(Na : *bâillement*** **bonjour Blaire!)(Blaire : Toi ta gueule)(Na : Cool le réveil)(Blaire : Moi aussi j'ai pas eu un bon réveil, alors te plain pas)(Na :qu'est-ce-qu' ils ont encore fait?)(Blaire : Ils ronflent!)(Na : Oh c'est que ça)

« Eh ! Je viens de penser à un truc, fit Jared. »

« Tu pense toi maintenant, grande nouvelle, ricanais-je. »

(Na : Pile ce que je pensais)

« T'es débile Blaire ! Non mais sérieux, on a dormi tout les quatre... ensemble. »

(Na : Oh mon dieu ! L'horreur !)(Blaire : C'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde!)

« Oh ! Blaire ! Tu vas devoir choisir entre l'un de nous trois, fit Embry moqueur. »

J'entendis Paul grognait mais n'y fit pas attention.

« J'ai déjà choisi, dis-je toujours assise par terre en tailleur. »

« Ah bon ? Qui, s'étonnèrent les trois gars ? »

(Na : T'es sérieuse, là?)(Blaire : Eh Calme toi c'est de l'humour)

« Le moins pervers, déclarais-je. »

(Na : Ah oui, d'accord!)

« Ah, bah, ça doit être moi les gars, dit Embry. »

(Na : Eh mais il s'y crois trop comme mec)

« J'ai dit le moins pervers pas le pire, tempêtais-je ! »

« Eh ! Je croyais que c'était Jared, se plaignit-il ? »

« Bon d'accord ! Vous êtes aussi pervers tout les deux. »

« Mais alors tu choisis Paul, éluda Jared. »

« Ooooh ! Comment tu as trouvé, me moquais-je ? »

« Pff... t'es pas drôle, souffla Jared. »

« C'était pas censé être drôle, déclarais-je le plus sérieusement du monde. »

« C'était censé être quoi alors, demanda Embry ? »

« Réaliste. »

Paul et moi nous pouffâmes vis à vis de ma déclaration.

« Vous êtes débile tous les deux, dirent Embry et Jared. »

« Non nous sommes réaliste, comme l'a dit Blaire, déclara Paul. »

Je me remis à pouffer, je tapais dans la main de Paul et un courant électrique me traversa tout le long. C'était très étrange, j'avais déjà entendu quelqu'un me racontait une histoire sur ce phénomène mais je me souviens plus qui et sur quoi. Les yeux de Paul croisèrent les miens et comme hier je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. J'étais comme hypnotisé, plus rien ne comptait autour de moi. Soudain Embry toussota et mes esprits revinrent. (Na : Si je le choppe je l'étripe!)(Blaire : Qui ça ?)(Na : ...euh... personne)(Blaire : ***regard des plus suspects***)(Na : Me regarde pas comme ça)

« Quoi Embry, demandais-je ? »

« Non rien, fit-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

(Na : Raison de plus pour le tuer)(Blaire : Mais de qui tu parles?)(Na : Moi ? Personne. Personne)

« T'es chiant, murmurais-je. »

« Non à peine, rigola-t-il. »

Qu'est-ce-qu'ils peuvent m'exaspérer ces deux là parfois... bon d'accord tout le temps.

« Bon j'ai faim, moi, déclara Jared. »

Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? (Na : Habitude)

« Bah... fais toi à bouffer, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise, déclarais-je ? »

« Le problème c'est qu'on a pas fait les courses, donc on a rien à manger, fit Embry. Et j'ai super faim ! »

« C'est malin, ça, ironisa Paul. »

Soudain je me mis à rire comme une débile et fis sursauter tout le monde. (Na : Tu te sens bien?)

« Bah... il se passe quoi là Blaire, demanda Jared ? »

« C'est juste, que j'étais en train d'imaginer la scène de vous en train de faire des courses. Et franchement c'est à mourir. »

« On voit ça, remarqua Embry. »

« Aller, nous fait pas languir, raconte, dit Paul ! »

« Alors, commençais-je, je vois bien vous deux en short, avec une liste de course dans la main de Jared et des sacs dans celle d'Embry. Vous tenez, chacun, avec votre main valide, un chariot et vous comprenez rien au magasin. Et je vois même vos dialogues, ça donnerait : ''Jaredinou ! Où est la viande ?'' ''Embrinouchet, je crois qu'elle est par là.''. »

(Na : Ah ! Ah ! J'en ai mal aux côtes)

Je me remise à rire comme un déjanté suivis peu après par Paul. Les deux autres avaient une mine déconfite.

« Jaredinou... Embrinouchet... trop dément les surnoms, rigola Paul ! »

« Bien trouvé, non, fis-je ? »

« T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, ironisa Paul ! »

« C'est vrai que j'ai fais fort, dis-je. »

« Bon, s'est fini de se moquer de nous, s'énerva Embry ! »

« Oh ! Embrinouchet tu boude, rigolais-je ? Tu n'as qu'à demander à Jaredinou de te consoler. »

« Vous nous soûler, dit Jared. »

« Ah bon, s'étonna Paul ? Je croyais que ça vous plaisez ? »

« Bon, changeons de sujet, avant que ça dégénère, déclarais-je. »

« Ouais, t'as raison, Blaire, fit Embry. Tiens, j'ai trouvé, comment ça avance ton indépendance ? »

« Mon émancipation ? Bah... ma famille est ok mais pour ce qui est du juge. »

« Tu veux te faire émanciper, s'interloqua Paul ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que j'en ai marre de me faire engueuler quand je pars à la chasse aux sangsues, et que je rentres pas pendant des jours. »

« Tu iras habiter où, demanda Jared ? »

« Où je trouverais, répondis-je. »

« Eh ! J'ai une idée, fit Embry. »

(Na : Lui, avoir des idées?)

Je me mis debout et chercha quelques choses dans la tête d'Embry.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous, Blaire, demanda Embry. »

« Je chercher l'ampoule, fis-je le plus sérieusement du monde. »

(Na : C'est pas drôle, comme si une ampoule pouvait apparaître quand on a une idée. Même si Embry n'a pas souvent des idées...)

« Pff... t'es débile Blaire, dit Jarde pendant que Paul s'écroulait de rire. »

Embry me poussa par terre, tout en soufflant d'exaspération.

« Donc, je disais que j'avais eu une idée. L'idée se serait de trouver une maison plus grande pour que Paul, toi et nous, nous habitions ensemble. Se serait plus simple pour se rejoindre en cas de problème de loup, et puis se serait drôle. »

« Quoi ? Mais je vais pas habiter avec des zoufs comme vous, dis-je ! Vous êtes malades ! »

(Na : En méchant!)(Blaire : Ouais je sais)

« Attend ! On te propose une solution et toi tu nous insultes, s'étonna faussement Jared ? »

« Mais non, vous savez bien que je vous aimes, dis-je avec une mimique d'enfant. »

(Na : Tu l'as emprunter à Alice, c'est ça)(Blaire : Meuh, non)

« Mais on sait ça, fit Embry en m'embrassant sur la joue. »

Soudain un poing martela la porte d'entrée en me faisant sursauter. Jared se leva et alla ouvrir. La porte ouverte une voix bourrue retentit.

« Blaire est ici ? »

(Na : Pourquoi sa voix me dit quelques choses)(Blaire : C'est vrai qu'à moi aussi, ça me dit parle)

« Euh...oui. Blaire ! »

Je me levais et quand j'arrivais devant la porte je vis mon oncle. (Na : Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout là?)(Blaire : Euh... je suis totalement d'accord)

« Oncle John. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Le juge a rendu son verdict, tu es libre. Maintenant débrouille toi. Si tu veux je continuerais à payer ton lycée. »

En même temps qu'il avait dit ça, il avait déposé mes affaires par terre.

« Au revoir, finit mon oncle. »

Sur ceux, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. (Na : ***visage choqué***)(Blaire : Euh...) Si j'avais bien compris, j'étais libre, mais aussi à la rue. Mais je vais vivre où, moi ? Il aurait pu attendre quelques jours. J'étais choquée, alors il m'aimait vraiment pas, mais pas du tout. Il était venu jusqu'ici juste pour me ramener mes affaires. (Na : Apparemment)

« Blaire, m'appela Embry ? Ton oncle viens de te mettre à la porte ou c'est moi qui rêve ? »

(Na : Euh... je crois pas qu'il rêve)(Blaire : Non pas vraiment)

Je secouait la tête, effectivement il ne rêvait pas.

« Mais je vais vivre où, moi, maintenant ? »

« Tu peux toujours reconsidérais la proposition que nous t'avons faite, proposa Jared. »

« Je vais pas vivre à la réserve, alors que je ne suis pas une fille de la réserve ! »

« Blaire, tu es notre meilleure amie, on sens fout de ce que les gens pensent, déclara Embry. »

(Na : C'est trop mimi)

« On t'aime comme tu es, fit Jared. »

(Na : Oh ! Trop chou)

« Merci les gars, dis-je. »

(Na : Que d'amour)

« Euh... moi aussi je peux habiter avec vous, demanda Paul gêné. »

Tout les quatre nous rîmes. Le week-end se passa dans la détente et dans la bonne humeur. J'avais prévenu Sam que mon oncle m'avait foutu à la porte et j'avais bien cru qu'il allait le tuer. Nous passâmes tout notre temps à la Push ou, en ce qui concerne Émily et parfois moi, à faire à manger. Ils avaient toujours faim ! Parfois je me demandais si ils allaient pas exploser. Puis... il arriva... le lundi... retour en cours... J'allais devoir tout rattraper et sa me saoulais. De plus, j'allais devoir supporter le fouineur, j'appréciais tout le monde chez les Cullen (Na : Ou presque) sauf lui. (Na : C'est ce que je disais) Même Emmet qui sortait parfois, souvent, des vannes pourries, était loin devant lui dans ma liste de fréquentation, qui était très courte à vrai dire.

J'arrivais au lycée, descendis de ma moto et ne vit que quelques voitures. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable (Na : Pour info, c'est un cadeau de Sam et Émily) et y lut : 8h05. Oh ! Bah, j'étais en avance pour une fois. Une Volvo et une Jeep entrèrent sur le parking et elles se garèrent. La famille Cullen sortit des deux voitures, elle se dirigea vers moi et une pile électrique sauta dans mes bras.

« Blaaaaaiiiiire ! Ça fait si longtemps ! »

« Alice, m'exaspérais-je, ça ne fait que cinq jours. »

« Oui, mais cinq jours, c'est looooong ! »

Je soufflais. Je ne la comprendrais jamais cette fille.

« Tu n'es pas la seule, déclara le fouineur à l'écho de mes pensées. »

« Tiens ça faisait longtemps, ironisais-je. »

(Na : Pas assez, à mon avis)(Blaire : Non effectivement)

« T'es pensées sont toujours aussi drôle Blaire, fit Edward. »

« Et toi, t'es toujours aussi chiant, lançais-je. »

« Oh ! Quelle compliment, ricana-t-il ! »

« Je suis à peine de retour que vous me saoulez déjà. »

« Vous avez retrouvé le clebs, demanda Rosalie ? »

« Ouais, fis-je. Il s'en est mangé une, c'était trop drôle ! »

« Il était où, demanda blondinet ? »

« Á la fin, il était en Alaska. »

« Il t'a fallu trois jours pour le retrouver, demanda Alice, ou plus ? »

« Non, juste deux !

« Bah alors pourquoi t'es pas allé en cours vendredi, fit Emmet ? »

« De un, parce-que j'avais la flemme, de deux, parfois on se marre bien avec les chiens et de trois, parce-que je devrais trouver une nouvelle maison. »

« Hein ? Je comprends pas là, s'étonna Emmet ?

« Le jour où tu comprendra quelques choses tu me préviendra, ricanais-je. »

« Eh ! Non, mais sérieux explique, dit Emmet. »

« Ma demande d'émancipation a été accepté donc mon oncle m'a foutu à la porte, alors maintenant je vis avec trois mecs qui ronflent comme des clébards. »

« Attend ! Tu vis avec des chiens, s'étonnèrent Jasper et le fouineur ? »

« Ouais, Jared Embry et Paul. »

« J'espère que vous avez de la place, s'inquiéta Alice. »

« Non, faut qu'on trouve plus grand. »

« Tu dors avec eux, demanda Emmet ? »

« T'es dingue j'ai pas envie de me faire violer ! »

(Na : ***fille se frappant le front*)**

« Quoi ? C'est des violeurs les clébards, s'interloqua barbie ? »

« Non ! Des pervers. Mais c'est la même chose. »

(Na : Je suis en exaspération totale)

« Pff... qu'est-ce-que le monde va faire de toi, s'exaspéra blondinet ? »

« Bah... je sauve le monde sans arrêt, alors le monde devrait me remercier. Comme super-man. »

« Et tu sauves le monde de quoi, demanda Emmet en signe de défit. »

« Des sangsues glacées, fis-je en le fixant dans les yeux. »

(Na : Cassé!)

« Oooooh, firent Alice et Rosalie ! »

J'éclatais de rire, je lui avait cloué le bec cette fois.

« Bon, commença Alice autoritaire, tout le monde en cours. »

(Na : Ah ! Ah ! Alice autoritaire, c'est à mourir de rire...)(Blaire : C'est vrai que c'est pas mal)

Edward partit avec Rosalie en littérature, Jasper et Emmet en math et moi et Alice en Espagnol. Je me faisais chier en cours, même si je dessinais, je m'emmerder. Alice me parlait de mode, de shopping, paillettes, strass, tous ce qui est pas moi, quoi. En histoire, Jasper me demandait comment j'avais retrouvé Sam et ce qui c'était passé par la suite. Rosalie s'amusait à écouter les clashs que je faisais aux gars. Enfin en Anglais, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui ! Á la fin du cours, Jasper m'attendait à l'entrée de la classe et tout deux nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Tous ensemble, nous nous assîmes à une table, les Cullen avec un plateau plein qu'il ne mangerait pas et moi avec ma pomme. Le repas était silencieux, les Cullen picoraient... chipotaient avec la nourriture, les élèves nous épiaient et moi je dessinais. Soudain mon portable vibra :

_Alors tu manges avec les sangsues glacées ?_

_Embry_

Deuxième vibration.

_Tu bouffes ou tu glandes avec tes dessins ?_

_Jared_

Troisième et dernière vibration.

_Coucou ! Tu fais quoi ma belle ? Tu t'emmerdes en cours ?_

_Paul_

« Eh, bah, dis donc, tu es sollicité, ironisa Jasper après avoir lu mes messages. »

« Ouais, je sais, me vantais-je en agitant mes cheveux ! »

« Par des chiens ? Super, se moqua Emmet ! »

« Ta gueule la sangsue glacé ! »

« Eh ! Je suis une sangsue **végétarienne **glacé, ironisa Emmet ! »

« Si tu veux, soufflais-je. »

_Blaire ! Si tu réponds pas ça veut dire que tu t'es fais bouffer par les sangsues glacées !_

_Embry, Jared et Paul_

C'est bon, je répond pas pendant deux secondes et je me fais engueuler !

_Oui, c'est ça je me suis fais bouffer par les sangsues végétarienne glacées ! Alors maintenant laissais moi mourir en paix !_

_Blaire_

Voilà, maintenant qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

_Alléluia ! Blaire est morte !_

_Embry et Jared_

_Les écoutent pas c'est des crétins !_

_Paul_

Sympa si je crève tout le monde sans fout, bon à part Paul. (Na : Et moi!)(Blaire : Tu m'exaspère)

_Bande de crétin !_

_Blaire_

« Blaire faut qu'on aille en cours, m'interpella Rosalie. »

« Pff... pourquoi je dois aller en bio avec cet abruti, fis-je en désignant Edward ? »

(Na : Je suis désolé pour toi)

« Je pense que tu es maudite, dit Alice. »

(Na : Par les chamaaaanes!)(Blaire : Euh... tu racontes quoi, comme connerie?)(Na : Rien)

« Pire, insistais-je ! »

Tout le monde secoua la tête désespérait. Le fouineur et moi nous allâmes en bio et quand nous fîmes notre entrée, tous le monde nous fixa et se tût.

« Et bah, c'est crégnios, murmurais-je ! »

Edward souffla exaspéré en me poussant jusqu'à ma place. Je m'assis sortis mes crayons et commença un nouveau dessin pendant que le prof commença son cours. Le prof débita son cours lorsque le fouineur me donna un léger coup.

« Quoi, m'énervais-je ? Tu me dérange là ! »

« Oh ! Alors, nous dérangeons, mademoiselle Lace, plaisanta M. Banner. Nous vous dérangeons dans quoi ? »

« Bah... dans mes dessins. »

« Mademoiselle Lace, veuillez écouter le cours s'il vous plaît, s'énerva-t-il ! »

Je relevais la tête et fis semblant d'écouter la fin du cours. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna je partis en sport. La prof me fila un short et un tee-shirt et je partis me changer. La prof fit des équipes de fille pour le volley et de garçon pour le basket. Je me mis au fond du terrain et évita toute les balles qu'on me lançais pour emmerder mon équipe. Pendant une heure je fis semblant de jouer jusqu'à ce que la prof demande de faire un service. J'avançais jusqu'à la ligne et je vis Lauren sourire de toute ses dents. Je vais lui envoyer le ballon dans la gueule ! Comme j'avais de la force je réussis à envoyer la balle de l'autre côté du filet et de faire tomber Lauren en arrière. Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et elle me lança un regard noir. La prof nous envoya nous changer et je partis en Art plastique. En arrivant je vis Emmet me faire de grand signe pour me mettre à côté de lui. Je m'assis sur la chaise et sortis mes crayons.

« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous, demanda le prof dès qu'il entra dans la classe ? »

Il arpenta la classe jusqu'à qu'il pose son regard sur moi. (Na : Qu'as-tu encore fais)(Blaire : Pour une fois, j'ai rien fais)

« Tiens, mademoiselle Lace, on m'a dit que vous dessiniez pendant les cours. »

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Pourriez-vous nous les montrer, miss. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi, cela ? »

« C'est personnel, monsieur. »

« Bien, bien. Bon continuons. »

Au bout de dix minutes le prof nous demanda de dessiner l'animal que nous préférions et de montrer son importance.

« Tu choisis quoi comme animal, demandais-je à Emmet ? »

« Le grizzli... c'est si bon le grizzli, fit-il rêveur. »

Je pouffais. (Na : Il est débile)(Blaire : Ouais, mais c'est drôle)

« Et toi ? »

« J'hésite entre la sangsue ou le chien. »

(Na : T'hésite?!)(Blaire : Non je rigole)

« Choisis la sangsue, me conseilla Emmet. »

« D'accord, le chien, fis-je. »

« Gamine ! »

« À peine. »

Le cours se passa en silence et le résultat donna un loup chocolat pour moi et un... euh... monstre pour Emmet. Celui-ci m'assura que son dessin représentait bien un ours, mais franchement j'en étais pas vraiment sûr.

Arrivé sur le parking, je vis ma moto par terre...(Na : Oh. oh. Je serais vous je m'enfuirais à toute vitesse) Je me sentais bouillir, on avait pas le droit de toucher à ma moto. Ma moto c'était sacré, le type qui avait touché à elle, il était mort d'avance. (Na : Je serais lui, je me suiciderais, car à moins d'un miracle, il est mort)

« Qui est le fils de **** qui a touché à ma moto, gueulais-je ? »

Tout le monde, ou presque, c'était retourné. Puis je vis Lauren et Jessica s'approchaient et cette première dit :

« C'est moi. »

(Na : Oh ! Putain ! Faut qu'elle court !)

« T'es sérieuse là, qui t'as permis de toucher à ma moto, continuais-je de gueuler ? »

« C'était pour te donner une leçon, fit Jessica. »

« J'adorerais savoir laquelle, sale garce ! »

« Tu ne devras plus jamais tomber amoureuse du beau Cullen, Edward. »

(Na : Euh... elle est folle)(Blaire : Je pense ouais, mais je vais comme même la tuer)

« T'es cinglé ! Moi ? Tomber amoureuse du fouineur ? C'est complètement débile ! »

« Alors se serait Jasper, fit Lauren ? »

« Jasper ? Mais il est en couple ! »

« Et alors, dit Jessica. »

« Putain, vous avez touché à ma moto pour des mecs sans cervelle ? Vous êtes morte ! »

(Na : Non ! Clame toi Blaire!)

Alerté par les cris je sentis deux poignées de mains me retenir par les bras. Emmet et Jasper me retenaient pour éviter que j'aille faire un massacre. (Na : Je crois que c'est le miracle dont je parlais un peu plus tôt)(Blaire : Mais je veux casser la gueule à ses filles!)

« Lâchez moi ! »

« Promets nous de te calmer d'abord, déclara Jasper. »

« Si je vous demande de me lâcher, c'est pour aller tuer ces sales **** ! »

« Alors, on te lâche pas, déclara Emmet. »

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ? »

Les gars me poussèrent au fond du parking et je vis que Alice, Rose et Edward avaient éloigné le troupeau qui s'était formé. Les gars me lâchèrent et je m'assis par terre. (Na : Calme toi, Blaire)

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris, c'est qu'une moto, dit Jasper ? »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Jazz, fit Emmet. »

« Ce n'est pas une moto, crachais-je. C'est la moto, c'est ma moto, mon bijoux. »

« On dirait Rose et son cabriolet rouge, s'exaspéra Jasper. »

« Ça ne peut pas être pareil, déclarais-je. »

« Pourquoi ça, demanda Emmet ? »

« Parce-que son cabriolet ce n'est pas sa défunte famille qui lui a offert, lâchais-je avant de retourner sur le parking. »

J'arrivais vers ma moto et l'a remis sur ces deux roues. Je montais dessus et rentrais à la réserve. J'arrivais devant la maison de Jared et d'Embry mais aussi celle de Paul et moi. Je me garais et entra dans la maison. Je déposais mon casque, mes clés, mon blouson et montais dans une des chambre que m'avait prêté les garçons. Je les ignorais royalement. Ils devaient se douter que je n'étais pas d'humeur joyeuse car personne ne vint me déranger. Je balançais mon sac par terre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je sentis des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, sûrement une de mes crises, très faible, mais quand cela cessera-t-il ? Quand ? Mes larmes continuaient de couler quand Paul entra dans la chambre, l'air de rien. Je m'empressais d'effacer toute trace de larme avant de lui dire d'une vois trop hésitante à mon goût :

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Si, fit-il avant de s'asseoir près de moi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas. »

Il haussa les épaules. (Na : Ah ! Franchement)

« Crétin ! »

Il sourit. (Na : Euh... tu l'insultes il souris, il lui manque une case?)(Blaire : Euh... je crois) Ses mains se baladaient sur mes bras nus et son passage laissa un traîné électrique et chaude. Pourquoi je ressentais cela quand je me retrouvais avec lui ? C'était très étrange, mais bizarrement ça me plaisait. (Na : ***Bouche en O***) J'aimais être avec lui, mais, pas de la même façon que j'aimais être avec Sam ou Jazz. C'était très différent. Ma parole Blaire ! Tu te ramollis ! Devant un chien en plus ! (Na : J'aurais pas dit mieux)

« Si on allait manger, proposa Paul. »

« Parce-que vous avez fait à manger, m'étonnais-je ? »

« Non les gars on commandait des pizzas. »

(Na : Faut pas rêvé non plus)

« Je me disais aussi. »

Le mois de novembre passa et celui de décembre battait son plein. On était à quatre jours de noël et j'étais dans un immense dilemme. Soit je passais noël avec les sangsues, végétarienne, glacées ou alors avec les chiens. Les deux m'avaient invités et je savais pas qui choisir. D'un côté il y avait Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmet avec qui je m'entendais bien et de l'autre Jared, Embry, Paul, Sam et Émily.

Ah ! C'est trop compliqué ! (Na : Pourquoi, t'irais pas aux deux en coupant la soirée) Soudain une idée vint à moi. (Na : Je le sens mal)

« J'ai trouvé, hurlais-je en dévalant les escaliers de la maison ! »

Les gars affalaient devant la télé se retournèrent vers moi.

« T'as trouvé quoi Blaire, demanda Embry ? »

« Ton cerveau, rigola Jared ? »

(Na : Ah ! Ah !)(Blaire : T'es pas censé me défendre toi)(Na : Désolée)

Embry et Jared tapèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre tout en rigolant.

« N'importe quoi, soufflâmes Paul et moi en même temps. »

« Bon sérieux, tu as trouvé quoi, demanda Jared dès qu'il se fut calmé ? »

« Ok ! Donc vous m'avez bien dit que le feu de camp serait le 24 au soir et qu'ensuite on irait chez Sam et Émily. »

Les trois gars hochèrent la tête en synchronisation.

« Alors c'est réglé, le 24 avec vous et le 25 avec les sangsues. »

(Na : Et mais attend c'était mon idée!)(Blaire : ***sourire sadique***)(Na : Je te déteste)

Les gars soufflèrent, toujours en synchronisation.

« Bah... quoi, demandais-je perdu ? Vous auriez préféré le faire entre vous ? »

« Non, firent-ils précipitamment ! »

« Bah... alors pourquoi ? »

« On voulait t'avoir que pour nous, nous, fit Jared. »

« Oh ! C'est gentil, rigolais-je ! »

Les gars suivirent mon rire et me faisèrent une place sur le canapé.

Ça y est. Les quatre jours sont passés et là je me préparais pour aller au feu de camp. Je mis un slim noir, un tee-shirt à manche longue également noir et pour parfaire le tout un pull à col roulé ***roulement de tambour*** noir. Je mis mes bottes de motard, pas besoin de vous dire la couleur, et descendis rejoindre les gars.

« Ah ! Non ! Blaire ! »

(Na : On va rire)

Le hurlement d'Embry me fit sursauter.

« Quoi, demandais-je incrédule ? »

« Tu vas pas t'habiller en noir le soir de noël, continua Jared ? »

« Non, fis-je. »

(Na : Attention)

Les gars me regardèrent suspicieusement.

« Regardez. »

Je tirais sur une écharpe rouge avec des sapins vert et l'a mis autour du cou. Je me retournais ver les gars et dis :

« Tadam ! »

(Na : Fini)

Soudain mon portable sonna et j'entendis crier à l'autre bout du fil.

« Va te changer tu es affreuse ! »

Alice ? Foutu don ! (Na : Étonnant qu'elle t'ai vu)(Blaire : Je t'avais dis que j'étais maudite)(Na : Par les chamaaaaaaanes!)(Blaire : Mais tu raconte quoi avec tes chamanes?)

« Mais j'ai rien d'autre, fis-je. »

« Menteuse ! M'oblige pas à rompre le traité juste pour que tu sois à peu près bien habillé. Et tu sais que j'en serais capable ! »

(Na : Je confirme)

Je soufflais avant de raccrocher. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

« Les gars je reviens. »

Je remontais les marches traînant des pieds. Arrivé dans ma chambre je reçus un SMS.

_Allé, déprime pas. Tu vas être resplendissante. Tu peux garder ton slim mais pas le pull ni le tee-shirt. Opte plutôt pour le haut que ta grand-mère t'a offert et un cache-cœur._

_Alice_

A le demande d'Alice, j'enlevais mes deux haut et sortis un haut dos-nus, à col plongeant et des manches pendantes. Je n'aimais pas trop ce haut car il faisait trop ressortir ma poitrine et j'aimais pas me faire remarquer. Je pris ensuite le cache-cœur que m'avait conseillé Alice et redescendis en bas. En atteignant le bas des escaliers, je vis la mâchoire de Paul se décrochait littéralement. Je souris.

« Eh, bah, si on avait su qu'une sangsue pourrait te faire changer d'avis, on l'aurait appelé, ricana Emby. »

Je leur tirais la langue et sortis dehors tout en prenant mon blouson et l'écharpe rouge. Tout les quatre nous partîmes dans la voiture d'Embry et nous partîmes jusqu'à la Push.

Arrivé là bas les gars descendirent suivi par moi. Quand je fus entièrement sortis je vis plein de tête se tournaient vers moi.

_Tu vois, tu fais de l'effet. Allé mets les tous K.O !_

_Alice et Rose_

Je pouffais. Allé Blaire, courage, tu vas survivre à cette soirée. (Na : Bonne chance)

**Coucou ! Fin du troisième chapitre. Le prochain arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine ! Bisouxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 4-1

Chapitre n°4 (partie 1) : ''Deux noël pour le prix d'un''

« Blaire, contente que tu sois venu, dit Émily en me prenant dans ses bras. »

« Ouais, mais Blaire, t'as perdu un paris car vu comment tu es fringué, fit Sam en scrutant mes fringues tout en souriant. »

« Si seulement, soufflais-je. »

Sam et Émily rirent à l'unissons.

« Sois jamais ami avec des sangsues, murmurais-je pour Émily. »

« Compte sur moi, répondit-elle. »

Sam et Émily me laissèrent seul pour aller rejoindre les anciens, qui pour la plupart ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. J'étais seul lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapotais l'épaule. Je me retournais pour voir, oh surprise, un indien de la réserve. (Na : Vous vous attendiez à quoi?)(Blaire : Pas a un indien en tout cas)

« Salut je m'appelle Brady, dit un certain Brady. »

(Na : Noooooon sans blague)

Allé Blaire, joue un peu se soir, juste pour le fun. Même si tu sais qu'un des mecs de la meute va rappliquer au bout de deux minutes.(Na : C'est pas faux)

« Euh... avec des potes, j'ai parié que je pourrais rester dix minutes avec toi sans que tu ne me foutes de baffe. »

« Bah... tu vois ça fais trois minutes et je ne t'en ai pas encore décollé une. »

« Euh... ou...ouais, bégaya-t-il. »

D'un coup je sentis un bras m'agrippait la taille et je vis Brady blanchir à vu d'œil. Je me retournais vers Paul qui fusillait le jeune indien du regard. Soudain Brady déguerpit. (Na : Oh ! Mais c'est pas drôle!)(Blaire : C'est clair, j'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser)

« Pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser jouer, me plaignis-je ? »

« Parce-que tu finiras par t'attirer des ennuis, déclara Paul en enlevant son bras autour de ma taille. »

« N'importe quoi, soufflais-je. »

(Na : Bah... ouais tu sais te défendre)(Blaire : Ouais, hein)(Na : Tu te bats contre des vampires alors c'est pas un petit puceau qui va te faire peur)(Blaire : Bah... non)

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, fit-il. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais vers les deux autres chiens qui étaient en train de draguer. Bon je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec des inconnus alors j'allais jouer avec Embry et Jared. (Na : Oh ! Les pauvre, ils vont souffrir) Ils étaient tous les deux assis avec des meufs et j'allais casser leur délire.

« Embrinouchet ! Jaredinou ! »

(Na : Je les plains)

Les deux chiens me regardèrent ahuris car ils avaient compris ce que j'allais faire.

« Les garçons, je crois qu'il y a vos petites amies qui vous cherche. »

Les deux filles se levèrent et partirent vexées. Je m'assis entre les gars et Jared dit :

« T'étais obligé ? »

« Non, mais faut bien que je m'amuse, j'ai pu le droit de draguer, plaisantais-je. »

« Tu draguais qui, s'intéressa Embry ? »

« Un certain Brady, répondis-je. Il a parié avec ses potes qu'il pourrait avoir mon soutif. »

(Na : Tu m'exaspère)

Moi et mes cracs ou moi et mes jeux débiles.

D'instinct les mecs se levèrent prêt à bousiller Brady. Et si je continuais à jouer un peu.

« Non ! Les gars ne lui faite pas de mal, je crois que c'est mon imprégnation ! »

Les garçons me regardèrent dépité puis ils se rassirent. Ils avaient compris que je me foutais d'eux.

« Tu fais chier Blaire, dit Jared. »

« Bah... quoi ? Vous préféreriez que je déprime toute la soirée ? »

« On sait pas, répondit Embry. »

(Na : En, méchant!)(Blaire : T'as vu ça il me déteste)(Na : Un peu logique avec tout les trucs que tu leur fais)(Blaire : Mais ! T'es pas censé me défendre)(Na : Les gars ne sont pas les seul à souffrir)

« Oh ! C'est vexant ! »

(Blaire : Ça vaut pour toi aussi)

Par la suite tout le monde vint s'asseoir autour du feu. Puis un homme, qui se nommait Billy Black, commença son récit.

Quand le récit fut terminé je vis que la neige tombait. Plusieurs enfants partirent faire une bataille de boule de neige, parmi eux il y avait aussi Jared, Embry et Paul. Puis je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Salut, fit-il, je m'appelle Jacob Black et toi ? » (Lectrice laissant un message : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!)

« Blaire Lace. »

Il me tendit une main que je serrais.

« C'est rare de voir des ''visages pâles'' dans notre réserve. »

« En effet, mais j'habite ici avec des amis. »

« Tes amis c'est ceux qui joue dans la neige, demanda-t-il en direction des gars ? »

« Ouais, soufflais-je. »

« Tu vis qu'avec des mecs, s'étonna-t-il ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est pas trop dur ? »

« Tu devrais leur poser la question à eux car je suis très difficile à vivre. »

Il rit. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait de drôle ? C'était la vérité. (Na : Laisse tomber)

« Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si terrible que ça, fit-il. »

(Na : Ça se voit qu'il vit pas avec toi)

« Comme tu veux, déclarais-je. »

« J'ai une question. »

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Plusieurs fois je t'ai vu sur une moto... »

« C'est une Harley Davidson, 1340 Fatboy. »

« Oh... j'avais raison, fit-il pour lui même. »

« T'aimes les motos ? »

« Je préfère les voitures. »

« Ah ! Les hommes et les voitures. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les voitures ? »

« Si mais je préfère les motos. »

(Na : Zzzzzzzzzzz)(Blaire : Pourquoi tu fais semblant de dormir)(Na : Juste pour t'embêter)(Blaire : Mais ma parole tu m'énerve)(Na : Hi ! Hi !)(Blaire : Sale gamine!)

« Tu t'y connais en mécanique, demanda Jacob ? »

« Si je m'y connais ? (Na : Bla bla bla) Je suis la seul personne qui est le droit de toucher à ma moto. Depuis quatre ans elle n'a vu aucun mécanicien à part moi. »

« Ah ! Ouais, comme même ! »

« C'est mon bébé à moi. »

« Ça te dirais de venir travailler pour mon père ? Lui et moi on tient un garage : ''Black family and co.''. »

« Travailler ? »

« A mi-temps et tu serais payé. »

« Euh... je sais pas trop... c'est sur que ça me ferait un peu de tune mais... euh... je vais y réfléchir, conclus-je. »

« D'accord. »

Je vis Sam et Émily qui me faisaient de grand signe pour me dire que nous y allons. Avec eux, je voyais les gars trempaient qui jetaient des regards noir à Jacob. Attendez ! Il ne croyait tout de même pas que se mec m'intéressais ? (Llm : Nan, vu qu'on est en couple ! Mdr!) Je me levais pour les rejoindre tout en disant au revoir à Jacob.

Arrivé vers eux, je fis un gros bisous au trois chiens mouillés.

« Bon allons-y déclara Sam. »

Tous les cinq nous marchions en direction de la voiture quand soudain, un truc froid et humide, s'abattit sur ma tête. Je me retournais vers deux crétins qui étaient mort de rire. (Na : C'est Embry et Jared les deux crétins) Ils m'avaient balançaient de la neige ? Alors là ils étaient mort enterré six pieds sous terre. (Na : Oh, oh!)

« Vous avez osé, criais-je ? »

Leur rires redoublèrent.

« Sam, prépare la pelle, se soir on a des funérailles en vu. »

(Na : Oups!)(Blaire : Pas de commentaires ou alors, c'est pour trois qu'il y aura des funérailles)(Na : Double oups!)

Les gars se figèrent quand je leur sautais dessus pour leur faire bouffer la neige.

« Vous avez osé me balancer de la neige et bah moi je vais vous la faire bouffer ! »

« On leur avait dit que ça allé l'énerver, s'exaspéra Émily ! »

« Le jour où ils nous écouteront, il y aura la fin du monde, ajouta Sam. »

« En même temps, ils l'ont cherché, finit Paul ! »

« Sale chiens, insultais-je en me relevant ! »

(Na : Oui, oui, c'est bien des chiens)

Les deux crétins se mirent debout à leur tour. Tous les trois nous étions trempés et je commençais à me les geler sérieux. Quelle idée stupide de n'avoir mis qu'un cache-cœur. Stupide sangsue végétarienne glacée ! Jared et Embry risquaient pas d'avoir froid eux, ils ont une température corporel de plus de 40°C. Pourquoi je traînais avec des gens peu fréquentables, comme les sacs à puces ou les suceurs de sang ? J'avais vraiment dû être atroce dans une vie antérieure, je devais être l'amante ou le rejeton de Satan. Franchement pourquoi moi ? J'espère que ça avait vallu le coup pour que je sois puni ainsi. (Na : C'est pas une punition vu que tu m'as moi)(Blaire : Ouais t'as raison c'est l'enfer)(Na : Sympa)(Blaire : Moi toujours)

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai foutu pour mériter ça?! »

(Na : Euh... tu sais que tu parle toute seule)(Blaire : Oups!)

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi perplexe. En même temps faut être folle pour gueuler comme ça. (Na : Ça je te le fait pas dire) Mais ça m'avait échapper.

« Qu'est-ce-que t'as à gueuler comme ça, Blaire, me demanda Saminou ? »

« Parce-que vous me faites tous chier, que se soit les sangsues ou les sacs à puces comme vous ! »

Ils me regardèrent encore plus bizarrement. Je devenais vraiment folle. (Na : Ça je te le fais pas dire) Entre mes fantasmes sur Paul et mon pétage de plomb... (Na : Tes fantasmes sur Paul?!)(Blaire : Oups)(Na : Oui, oups! C'est quoi c'est conneries de fantasme?)(Blaire : Rien du tout... alors on continu...)

« Désolé, je crois que je pense trop fort, m'excusais-je. »

« Pas qu'un peu, commença Jared. »

« On dirait une folle, finit Embry. »

Pile ce que je venais de penser. (Na : Lui aussi il lit dans les esprits tu crois?)(Blaire : J'espère pas, sinon il y aurait un petit accident)(Na : D'accord il lit pas dans les esprit!)

« Merci j'avais remarquer, fis-je. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Elle se prend pour une folle, rigola Jared ! »

« Je ne me prends pas pour une folle, m'exclamais-je ! »

(Na : Elle sait plus ce qu'elle dit)

« Mais c'est ce que tu viens de dire, m'interpella Embry ! »

« Vous me faites chier ! »

(Na : On avait compris ça depuis un moment déjà)(Blaire : La ferme!)

« Eh ! Eh ! On se calme, fit Sam en se plaçant entre moi et les gars. »

(Na : C'est ce qu'on appelle être à cran)

« Montez dans la voiture, déclara Émily. »

Saminou monta à l'avant de la voiture avec Émily, Jared et Embry se mirent derrière et Paul et moi nous nous mirent au fond. (NA : Voiture à sept places)

Les gars et moi on se bâtait souvent (Na : Sans blague) mais on s'appréciait beaucoup. (Na : Ça par-contre c'est une blague... hein?) Enfin... presque...

Nous arrivions à la maison de mon petit Saminou et de sa petite amie. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et j'étais toujours gelée, pire qu'avant. (Na : Je suis bien contente de ne pas sentir le froid) Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je vis le salon tout illuminé en rouge et en vert. Un sapin chichement décoré trônait au milieu du salon, la table était dressé, c'était grandiose.

« Oh ! Mais c'est quoi tous ça, demanda Embry ? »

« C'est noël, répondit Émily. »

« Ouais mais d'habitude c'est pas autant noël quand on fête noël avec Sam, expliqua Jared. »

(Na : Je confirme)

« C'est normal, vous aviez la flemme de le faire, dis-je. »

« C'est vrai que la seul déco que nous avions faites c'était il y a deux ans et c'est Blaire qui l'avait mise, déclara Sam. »

« C'était quoi, demanda Paul ? »

« Une cloche, fis-je. »

« Au dessus de la cheminé, ajouta Embry. »

« Elle était toute dorée, continua Jared. »

« Et elle était cassée, finit Sam. »

« Voilà l'histoire de la cloche dorée, cassée au dessus de la cheminée, conclus-je. »

(Na : Bande de cassos)

« Super l'histoire, plaisanta Paul. »

« Ça devait être bien triste, souffla Émily. »

« C'est clair que c'était pas la joie, ricannais-je. »

(Na : Tu m'étonne)

« Si t'étais pas contente, t'avais qu'à le faire toi même rouquine, me dit Sam. »

« Mais tu sais bien que ça n'aurait pas été drôle mon petit Saminou, déclarais-je. »

« Bon, si on mangeait, firent Jared et Embry ? »

« Vous avez raison les gars, approuva Émily. »

Émily partit chercher les entrés pendant que nous, nous nous mîmes à table. Le repas avait été délicieux, du peu que j'en ai mangé en tout cas, que voulez-vous on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes. Nous étions au dessert quand Émily s'exclama :

« Place aux cadeaux ! »

(Na : ***Gloups*)**

**Coucou, ça fait un bail hein. J'espère que cela vous a plus.**

**Joyeuse fêtes et à bientôt !**

**Bisouxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 4-2

Chapitre n°4 (partie 2) : ''Deux noël pour le prix d'un''

« Place aux cadeaux ! »

(Na : ***Gloups***)(Blaire : Je le sens mal là)

J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi excité. (Na : T'es sûr) Bon mis à part Alice. Pour parler d'Alice, tiens, j'avais franchement peur de fêter noël avec elle... (Na : ? ) Attendez, c'est parce-qu'elle est folle que je réagis comme ça. Bon mis à part Alice et sa folle attitude, où était passé l'Émily bonne famille, c'est pas que j'aime pas l'Émily surexcité (Na : Elle déteste l'Émily surexcité) mais je préfère l'autre plus soft, quoi. Tous le monde avait l'air de réagir comme moi sauf Saminou, il l'a regardé comme un ange tombait du ciel, mieux une divinité. Pour vous dire. (Na : Ah oui comme même)

Je comprendrais jamais Sam, enfin c'est surtout l'imprégnation que que je comprendrais jamais. (Na : Moi j'en suis pas si sûr) Franchement, comment on pouvait être complètement dévoué à une seule personne ? Quand je pense, que peut-être, un jour les gars s'imprégneront et qu'ils deviendront guimauve, ça me désole. Mais attendez, qu'est-ce-que je vais faire moi toute seule ? (Na : Comment ça toute seule?) Bah, oui je serais la seule à ne pas avoir les neurones grillés. Je vais vraiment me faire chier quand les gars s'imprégneront. Ils vont devenir tout gâteau, guimauve, mou...tous ce que j'aime pas !

Euh... je suis parti un peu loin dans mon délire, moi. Je suis arrivé à ce que j'aime pas en partant de l'excitation d'Émily. Je suis balèze ! (Na : Ou pas)

Émily et à l'aide de Sam apportèrent plusieurs paquets, plus ou moins gros. Ils les déposèrent sur la table-basse. Embry, Paul, Jared et moi nous les rejoignîmes tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé d'en face. Émily prit un des plus gros paquet où il y était inscrit les prénoms des gars.

« Oh ! Ça c'est le cadeau que je vous offre, m'exclamais-je ! »

« On s'attend au pire de la part de la rouquine, souffla Sam. »

(Na : En effet)

Sam enleva le papier ou il y avait des rennes et vit une boîte blanche.

« Un kit de toilettage pour chien, s'égosilla Jared ? »

« Bah... oui. »

(Na : T'es exaspérante comme fille)

« Franchement t'aurais pas pus choisir mieux, demanda exaspéré Embry ? »

« Si, ça aurait été une inscription à un concours canin. »

« Tu nous trouve beau, s'interloqua Sam. »

« J'ai jamais dis que se serait un concours de **beauté** canin, déclarais-je. »

Les garçons soufflèrent exaspéré, il devait pensé comme Jasper ''Mais qu'est-ce-que l'on va faire de toi Blaire ?''. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

« T'es débile Blaire, fit Saminou. »

« Moi je suis peut-être débile, mais je pense à vous ! »

(Na : Parce-que tu crois qu'il ton oublié)(Blaire : Bah...oui)

« Parce-que tu crois qu'on t'a oublié, demanda Jared ? »

« Évidemment, déclarais-je. »

Soudain ils se retournèrent tous vers Émily à l'exception de Paul qui haussa les épaules.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et Émily avait reçu un collier en forme de cœur (Na : On vous laisse devinez qui lui à offert), et un mixeur. Quand Émily avait vu son nouveau mixeur et qu'elle s'était exclamé : ''Oh ! Pile poil, ce que je voulais !'', je me suis écroulé de rire. (Na : D'accord, euh... tu te sens bien?) Cherchez pas à comprendre, je suis une psychopathe, comme avait dit mon petit Saminou.

Sam avait reçu, son kit à toilettage pour chien comme tout les gars et 100$ de la part des chiens pour commencer sa cagnotte destiné à sa future voiture. (Na : Celle qu'il a est vraiment pourrie)(Blaire : Je te le fais pas dire, même Émily dramatise)

Embry, Jared, Paul et moi nous reçûmes 1250$ pour notre future maison. (Na : Eh bah ça en fait du pognon) On n'avait toujours pas trouvé donc on partagé les deux chambres. Les garçons dans la plus grande chambre et moi dans l'autre. (Na : Il doivent être serré à trois)(Blaire : Je pense aussi)

Émily partit mettre les papier à la poubelle et chercher du café quand d'un coup les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers moi le sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce-que je devais avoir peur là ? M'avait-il vraiment oublié ? Franchement je n'en étais plus aussi sûr, faudrait mettre les choses au clair.

« Eh ! Les gars ! On est potes, hein ? »

« Mais, bien sûr, Blaire, dirent-ils en cœur ! »

(Na : Je le sens très mal ce coup là)

J'ai peur moi. Pourtant j'ai jamais eu peur mais quand vous les voyez, là, comme ça, vous avez envie de vous cacher dans un trou de souris. Qu'ont-ils ENCORE fait pour être si fière d'eux ?

Jared se leva, alla dans l'entrée et revint avec un paquet noir. Ils connaissaient mes goût au moins.

« T'as vu que l'on ta pas oublié, se réjouissa Embry. »

« J'aurais préféré que vous m'oubliez, murmurais-je. »

Leur sourires s'agrandirent. Jared me tendit le paquet que j'ouvris. À l'intérieur je trouvais un tee-shirt noir avec marqué en rouge sang : ''I love leech* !''. Je souriais, qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes parfois. (Na : Parfois?)(Blaire : Ok, tout le temps)

« Alors t'en pense quoi, demanda Saminou ? »

« J'en pense que je vais aller le mettre et le montrer aux Cullen. »

Les gars rigolèrent jusqu'à qu'Émily rentre dans le salon avec six tasses de café posaient sur un plateau.

Nous passâmes une heure à parler, rire, se taquiner quand je dû partir pour aller chez les Cullen.

« Bon, les gars je dois y aller, déclarais-je. Bonne nuit. »

Je me levais fis la bise à tout le monde et à mon plus grand étonnement Paul me suivi dehors.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, lui demandais-je ? »

« Faut que je te parle, dit-il de but en blanc. »

(Na : Y a pas plus direct)

« Ah, bon ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde face à moi. Je m'approchais face à lui, il me regardait dans les yeux. L'habituel courant me traversa, je me demandais encore et toujours ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. De plus, plus je m'approchais de lui plus mon cœur accélérait.

Bon sang Blaire ! Reprend toi ! On dirait une gamine de douze ans qui vit son tout premier amour. C'est juste un clébard comme Saminou ou Embry ou encore Jared ! (Na : T'es cool toi comme meuf) Allé Blaire ! Redeviens normal ! (Na : Malheureusement tu ne peux pas)(Blaire : De quoi tu parles)(Na : Tu finiras par comprendre)(Blaire : Je déteste ma conscience)

« Que voulais-tu me dire, demandais-je ? »

« Hum... plutôt t'offrir, fit-il avec son sourire de tombeur. »

Ah j'aime pas quand il m'éblouis avec son sourire. (Na : Il t'éblouit?)(Blaire : Euh... ***fille super méga gêné***) Et puis d'abord pourquoi il m'éblouit ? J'en ais ras le bol !

« M'offrir quelques choses, je te suis pas, le tee-shirt c'était mon cadeau ? Non ? »

« Oui de tous le monde, mais moi je voulais t'offrir un truc... seul. »

Je comprend plus rien et ça me saoule.

« Un truc seul ? »

« Oui. »

Paul fouilla dans ses poches et en sortis un bracelet de cuir noir. Un pendentif pendait sur ce bracelet, c'était un loup en pierre chocolat. Il était magnifique.

« Oh ! C'est... c'est... il est superbe. Merci. »

Attendez, moi j'ai dis merci ? Franchement Paul était en train de me changer et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Paul m'attacha le bracelet autour de mon poignet gauche. (Na : Le plus près du cœur)(Blaire : Quoi?)(Na : Non, rien) Quand il ferma le fermoir, il prit ma main et l'embrassa. Il me fit un clin d'œil et entra à l'intérieur tout en me disant de faire attention. (Na : Oooooh ! Il t'a fait un baise-main)(Blaire : Un quoi?)(Na : Laisse tomber)(Blaire : Mais allé dit)(Na : Non)(Blaire : Méchante)(Na : Moi ? Non)

Je me dirigeais vers ma moto que j'avais laissé ce matin et l'enfourcha. Pendant le trajet entre la réserve et la maison des Cullen, je m'imaginais la tête que feraient ces derniers lorsqu'ils verraient mon nouveau tee-shirt que j'avais mis. Mais ne vous méprenez pas je n'aime pas les sangsues mis à part les Cullen et encore. J'arrivais sur le chemin et je ne vis pas la villa blanche que je connaissais mais une étoile rouge, verte et blanche. Sur la maison il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses, partout, non mais je vous jure partout, partout. (Na : C'est terrifiant, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place) C'était bluffant et en même temps flippant. On aurait dit une étoile ou un vaisseau d'alien. J'imaginais même pas comme était fringué Alice, j'avais trop peur.

« Blaire, t'es folle de conduire alors qu'il y a de la glace, s'exclama Jasper en sortant de son vaisseau spatial ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Tu roules à plus de cent à l'heure sur du verglas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui lui a dit. (Na : Il fait chier, c'est pas possible)(Blaire : Je te le fais pas dire)

« Pas à cent. »

Il me fusilla du regard jusqu'à qu'il glisse à mon tee-shirt. Il sourit et se détendit aussitôt. Soudain un truc rouge et vert virevolte vers moi. (Na : Au secours un alien!)(Blaire : Tu m'inquiète comme meuf)

« Joyeux noël, s'enthousiasma Alice ! »

« Alice c'est quoi ces fringues ? »

Effectivement elle portait une jupe verte, un pull rouge avec un renne, des bottes (Na : Une rouge et une verte) et des rubans dans les cheveux.

« Bah... c'est les vêtement spécial noël. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

(Blaire : Au secours ! Aide moi!)(Na : … non j'aime bien Alice)(Blaire : Moi aussi, quand elle est pas folle)(Na : Bah tu dois pas beaucoup l'aimer alors)

« Bon on rentre, tu vas attraper froid avec ton beau tee-shirt, déclara Alice. »

Jasper, Alice et moi nous entrâmes et l'intérieur était comme l'extérieur. Déco, musique, lumières... AU SECOURS ! Un sapin de deux mètres me faisait mal aux yeux.

Rosalie était assise sur les genoux d'Emmet qui lui même était assis sur le canapé recouvert d'un plaid vert ''Papa Noël''. Cullen rouquin était debout contre le mur tout sourire. Alice sautillait partout et Jasper essayait de la contenir. Je me demandais où pouvait bien être les Cullen parents.

« Ils voulaient nous laisser entre nous, répondit le fouineur à ma question muette. »

« Tu m'énerve, soufflais-je. »

« Je sais, déclara-t-il tout sourire. »

« Et ça te faire rire en plus ? »

« Un petit peu. »

(Na : Il se fout de toi là, non?)(Blaire : En effet, il se fout de ma gueule)(Na : Je me disais aussi)

« Bon c'est fini, nous réprimanda Alice, noël est une fête de joie. »

« Alors met Edward à la porte, ce sera mon plus beau cadeau, déclarais-je. »

« Je sais, soupira Alice, mais j'ai mieux que ça. »

Elle a mieux que foutre Edward à la porte ? (Na : Faut croire que oui)(Blaire : A ton avis c'est quoi?)(Na : Je sais pas)(Blaire : Le jour où tu seras quelques chose)(Na : Méchante!)(Blaire : Il y a que la vérité qui blesse)(Na : Je te boude)

« Eh ! Si on faisait une bataille de boule de neige, proposa Emmet ? »

« Désolé, déjà fait et je me les suis gelé après, déclarais-je. »

« Alors on a qu'à déballer les cadeaux, fit Rose. »

« Non, hurlais-je ! »

Les Cullen me dévisagèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas mes réticences.

« Bah... pourquoi, demanda Rose ? »

« J'ai déjà eus des cadeaux. »

« Mais, commença Alice... »

« Mais pour vous aucun problème. »

« Rêve, tu vas avoir des cadeaux que tu le veuille ou non, surtout que j'ai mis longtemps à trouver le tiens, fit Emmet. »

« Jasper, aide-moi, le suppliais-je. »

« Désolé mais je suis de leur avis, fit-il. »

« Maudits aliens ! »

Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement.

« Laissé tomber, un délire avec votre maison, expliquais-je. »

(Na : T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux qu'alien?)(Blaire : Attend vaisseau spatial... alien... je trouve ça génial)(Na : Espèce de folle)(Blaire : Même pas vrai)(Na : Il y a que la vérité qui blesse)(Blaire : Eh ! Tu retournes mes phrases contre moi!)(Na : ***tire la langue***)

Les Cullen secouèrent la tête exaspéré avant qu'Alice ne parte et revienne dans la seconde suivante avec une pile de cadeaux plus grande qu'elle. En même temps c'était facile d'être plus grande qu'Alice. (Na : En, méchant!)(Blaire : C'est mon deuxième prénom)(Na : Cela ne m'étonne pas) Elle déposa le tout au pied du sapin et nous nous approchâmes tous. Emmet prit un paquet avec son prénom marqué dessus. Il arracha littéralement le papier kraft et nous vîmes un livre.

« ''Les plus beaux grizzlis du monde'', lut-il. Je crois que ça c'est Blaire qui me l'a offert. »

« Bonne déduction, déclarais-je. »

Rose déballa, quand à elle, une bague offerte par son homme. Edward reçut un CD de je sais pas quoi par je sais pas qui. Jasper reçut de ma part un livre s'intitulant : ''Manger végétarien, le bien être de ne pas tuer d'animaux''. Alice reçut une clef pour une nouvelle voiture de la part d'Emmet et Rose, un collier de la part d'Eward et un générateur de la part de Jasper et moi. Vous vous demandez pourquoi un générateur, parce-qu'elle est une vraie pile électrique alors on a pensé, que si on l'électrocutais elle arrêterait d'être comme ça... mais ça a foiré. Japser lui avait aussi offert une nouvelle carte de crédit. Emmet avait reçut une nouvelle batte de base-ball et un quad de la part de sa famille. Rose a eu des nouvelles fringues, Edward encore un CD. Jasper reçut une nouvelle chemise et des somnifère pour endormir Alice. Je pensais que c'était tout mais voilà qu'arriva ma fin...

« Maintenant les cadeaux pour Blaire, déclara Cullen rouquin. »

« Pitié non, murmurais-je. »

« Allé, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas être si terrible, m'encouragea blondinet. »

« Je déteste ça. »

(Na : Moi j'adore te voir souffrir)(Blaire : Espèce de sadique)(Na : C'est mon deuxième prénom)(Blaire : Cela ne m'étonne pas)

« Tiens, ça c'est de ma part, dit Emmet en me tendant un paquet. »

Je le pris et à l'intérieur j'y découvris une ceinture noir avec des trous pour y faire glisser des fioles.

« Tu m'avais dis que ça ce cassé dans tes poches alors je t'ai trouvé une ceinture où tu pourras les mettre sans danger... »

« Merci Emmet. »

Alice me tendit un sac où je trouvais un keffier bleu et noir offert par Rose et une robe noir par Alice. La robe était une robe bustier avec une manche court, elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et elle était un peu fendu sur le côté.

« Alice tu sais très bien que je ne mettrais jamais cette robe. »

« Oh ! On en reparlera bientôt, ok ? »

« Si tu veux, mais j'aurais pas changer d'avis. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. »

Jasper m'offrit, quand à lui, un magnifique kit à dessin. Quand vint le tour d'Edward d'offrir son cadeau, son sourire s'élargit d'au moins dix centimètres. Il me tendit un paquet que j'ouvris et je vis un livre...

« ''Comment arrêter d'être méchante'', non mais t'es sérieux ? »

Il hocha la tête. Je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortis un livre que je lui tendis.

« J'ai oublié de l'emballer, dis-je. »

« ''Comment arrêter de faire chier son monde en 50 leçons'', lut-il. »

Emmet se mit à rire suivi par moi et le reste de la fratrie Cullen. Edward souffla mais il rit aussi. Par la suite nous discutâmes, rigolâmes et nous finîmes même par nous balancer des bouts de papier. Je sais c'est débile. (Na : Un peu beaucoup)(Blaire : Tiens t'étais où toi?)(Na : En train de m'écrouler de rire)(Blaire : Je préférais quand t'étais pas là)(Na : Moi aussi je t'aime)

Nous nous amusâmes encore un peu quand se fut l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et après mille recommandations de Jasper, pour que je fasse attention, je démarrais ma moto. Je mis mon casque et parti. Je mis une vingtaine de minute du vaisseau spatiale à chez moi car j'avais pas envie de faire un séjour à l'hosto. J'en avais déjà assez à cause de mes problèmes. J'arrivais chez moi et les gars alors qu'il neigeait, je rentrais mon bébé dans le garage à côté de la poubelle de Jared et je rentrais moi même dans la maison. Je retirais mon blouson et mes bottes et déposais les objets sur le meuble de l'entrée. Soudain je vis Paul en caleçon approchais vers moi. (Na : En caleçon, non mais il déconne ?)(Blaire : Non, non il déconne pas. Et je te dis, il est super bien foutu)

« Tu es renté, me demanda-t-il ? »

« Non, je ne suis qu'une vision, plaisantais-je. »

Il sourit avant que je ne lui demande :

« Pourquoi t'es pas couché ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

« Bah... je suis là maintenant. »

« Je sais. »

Il s'approcha de moi. Il m'embrassa le front et il parti se coucher.

« Bonne nuit Blaire. »

« Bonne nuit Pauls, déclarais-je dès que je me fus ressaisi.

***I love leech= J'aime les sangsues**

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé la fin de la soirée ?**

**A plus et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre**


	8. Chapter 5-1

**Coucou, voici la première partie du chapitre 5.**

**Guess : Merci à toi, j'espère que se chapitre te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre n°5 (partie 1) : ''Que la vérité soit''

Une semaine... une semaine que je me posais des questions. Des questions sur Paul et moi. Voyez-vous depuis qu'on se connaît je ressens un courant, un lien, quelques chose qui nous relient. Quand je le vois je me sens toute chose, quand je suis avec lui je me sens entière, quand nos regards s'accrochent il n'y a plus rien autour... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? C'est une des question que je me poses auquel je ne trouve de réponse. (Na : C'est con ce qu'il t'arrive)(Blaire : Toi tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu)(Na : Désolé je ne suis qu'une conscience)(Blaire : Et tu sais pas ce qui m'arrive?)(Na : Si)(Blaire : Dis le moi s'il te plaît)(Na : Non)(Blaire : ***Déprime totale***) De plus cela avait empiré depuis que nous avions fait notre parti de basket.

(Flash-back)

Nous étions dans le jardin de Sam. La neige avait fondue et Embry, Jared, Paul et moi nous nous ennuyons. Soudain Jared eu l'idée de faire une partie de basket. Nous fîmes des équipe de deux Jared et Paul contre Embry et moi. Le jeu avait bien commencé jusqu'à que s'en faire exprès Paul me fonce dessus au point de me faire tomber. Mais lui aussi tomba... sur moi, la seule chose qui nous séparé était mon débardeur noir. (Na : Oui les garçons joue bien torse-nu) Puis Paul c'était relevé en vitesse éclaire et avait arrêté le jeu prétextant que je m'étais fais mal. Et Jared et Embry avaient accepté.

(Fin du flash-back)

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. (Na : Pauvre chérie)

Soudain j'entendis Embry m'appeler. Je décidais de me taire pour lui faire croire que je n'étais pas là. J'avais encore besoin de réfléchir. J'entendis aussi Jared et la télé.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de sortir. Je mis mes bottes de commando que j'avais montées un peu plus tôt et descendis l'escalier à pas de loup. (Na : Pas mal celle là)(Blaire : Merci)

« Tu crois qu'il va lui dire quand, demanda Jared à Embry ? »

« Paul à Blaire ? »

« Oui. »

Soudain la conversation m'intéressa plus que de sortir dehors. (Na : Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi)

« Je sais pas... mais c'est en train de perturber Blaire. Elle ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et ça l'inquiète. Elle n'aime pas que des choses échappe à son contrôle. »

(Na : Dis dons ils te connaissent bien)(Blaire : Chut ! J'écoute)(Na : On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli d'écouter aux portes)(Blaire : Bah... si, c'est ton rôle)

« Ouais, mais va falloir qu'il lui dise parce-que si elle le découvre elle même, elle va tout casser. »

« C'est sûr, mais ça doit pas être facile pour lui, imagine un peu. Tu vas voir Blaire et tu lui sors de but en blanc : ''Eh ! Blaire ! Je me suis imprégné de toi... »

(Na : Oh, les nigauds)

« Quoi?! »

Les gars sursautèrent avant de me regarder horrifié et de dire :

« Oh ! La boulette ! »

(Na : Non ! Ah peine ! Non mais je vous jure ceux là)(Blaire : Tu étais au courant?!)(Na : Euh... peut être un peu!)(Blaire : POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT?)

Je partis en courant, je pris mon casque, mon blouson et sauta sur ma moto. Je roulais... roulais... roulais... Soudain ma moto glissa et je tombais. Encore heureux que je roulais pas si vite et que j'étais tombé dans l'herbe. Mal grès tout j'avais mal à la jambe et mes mains saignaient. J'aurais dû aller voir Carlisle qui était médecin mais quand je vis la falaise et Paul je décidais d'aller le voir. (Na : Non ! Va voir Carlisle)(Blaire : Toi la ferme!)(Na : Mais...)(Blaire : J'ai dis quoi?)

Je mis une dizaine de minute à atteindre le sommet. J'étais à quelques mètres derrière Paul, il était assis sur un rocher.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis, demandais-je ? »

Il se retourna vers moi et il regarda ses pieds.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »

« Je vois. »

Je m'approchais et m'assis sur un rocher en face de celui de Paul. Je le vis renifler l'air et son regarda devint hystérique.

« Tu saignes ? »

« Oui, un peu, je suis tombée de moto. »

« Oh mon dieux ! »

Paul se releva et vint s'agenouiller devant moi. Il prit mes mains et les tourna dans tout les sens, je pus voir le sang séché et celui qui continuait de couler. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et y enveloppa mes mains.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va, chuchotais-je. »

« C'est de ma faute, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

« Mais non. »

« Si, j'aurais dû te le dire comme ça tu ne l'aurais pas appris par Jared et Embry et tu ne te serais pas enfuie et tombée au point de te blesser aux mains. »

« Eh ! C'est pas grave. »

J'avais retiré mes mains des siennes pour lui relever le menton. Je voulais qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me blesse. Tu pourras le demander aux gars. Une fois je me suis même fait douze fractures alors c'est pas un peu de sang qui va me tuer. »

(Na : Ouais d'ailleurs la sangsue elle est morte juste après ça)(Blaire : La ferme, je t'ai toujours pas autorisé à parler)

Il sourit, reprit mes mains dans le mouchoir et nous nous tûmes pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu vas partir, demanda Paul ? »

(Na :...)(Blaire : Tu l'ouvre je te tus)

« Partir d'où ? »

« De la maison. »

« Pourquoi je partirais ? »

« Bah... je ne sais pas... ça ne te fais pas bizarre que je me sois imprégné de toi ? »

« Un peu comme même, mais il n'y a que quand je suis avec toi que je suis entière. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard. Il n'y avait que nous deux, l'espace autour disparaissait. Soudain il se releva un peu pour être à ma hauteur et il murmura :

« Je peux essayer quelques choses ? »

Je hochais la tête, j'avais confiance en lui. Le visage de Paul se rapprocha du miens. Je sentis la neige tombait à fin flocon mais seul Paul comptait. Nos nez se touchèrent puis ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Enfin ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes puis sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris. Nos bouches se mirent à danser à l'unisson. Paul lâcha mes mains que je mis derrière sa nuque et lui il mit les siennes autour de ma taille. C'était le plus beau baiser du monde. À la fois doux, passionné et tendre. J'avais enfin les réponses à mes questions. Paul s'était imprégné de moi c'est pour ça que je ressentais un lien, car nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Il m'aimait c'est pour cela que je me sentais attiré par lui. Je sentis les lèvres de Paul se détacher des miennes. J'ouvris mes yeux pour apercevoir un Paul tout sourire avec le regard qui pétillait

« C'était...euh... enrichissant, plaisantais-je. »

(Blaire : Au faite, toi, je te pardonne)(Na : Merci)

Paul baissa la tête l'air de dire ''Même dans les moments sérieux elle trouve le moyen de sortir une connerie''. (Na : C'est normal, c'est Blaire)(Blaire : Eh oui, c'est tout moi)(Na : Malheureusement)(Blaire : T'avais qu'à créer quelqu'un de plus aimable)(Na : Oui mais on se serait ennuyé)(Blaire : Ouais je sais)(Na : T'es pas un peu imbus de ta personne toi ?)(Blaire : Non)(Na : Un peu comme même)(Blaire : Mais non)(Na : Si)(Blaire : Non)(Na : Si)(Blaire : Non)(Paul : Eh ! On peut retourner à l'histoire!)(Blaire : Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout là lui?)(Paul : Moi aussi j'ai une conscience, tu crois quoi)(Blaire : Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'on a la même conscience)(Paul : Ouaip!)(Blaire : T'étais au courant l'auteur?)(Na : … )(Blaire : Eh ! Conscience!)(Na : L'auteur et accessoirement la conscience de Blaire et de Paul a pris congé de peur de se faire assassiner veuillez laisser un message après le bip... ***bip***)(Blaire : Elle te fais ça à toi?)(Paul : Tout le temps)

« Enrichissant, demanda Paul ? »

« Bon d'accord, bluffant, ça te va ? »

« Hum... beaucoup mieux, fit-il en m'embrassant la joue. »

Il se releva et il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Quand je prie appuis sur ma jambe je sentis une vive douleur se faire sentir.

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a demanda Paul inquiet ? »

« Je crois que je me suis froissé un muscle au niveau de la jambe en tombant de moto. »

« Quoi ?! il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Tout de suite ! »

« Mais t'inquiète, ça va je vais bien. »

« Non, non, discute pas on y va. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. »

Il mit son bras droit au niveau de ma taille et son autre bras sous mes jambes puis il me souleva. (Blaire : Il est pas obligé d'en faire autant)(Na : Il tient à toi, et tu sais très bien que tu dois faire attention à cause...)(Blaire : Tss ! On retourne à l'histoire)(Na : ILS VONT BIEN FINIR PAR SAVOIR QUE TU AS...)(Blaire : Tss ! L'histoire!)(Na : Oh ! D'accord!)

« T'as pas besoin de me porter, me plaignis-je. »

« Discute pas ! Je demanderais aux gars d'aller chercher ta moto. En attendant je te conduis à l'hôpital. »

« Mais je vais bien ! »

(Paul : Est-ce-qu'elle va vraiment bien?)(Na : Non, vas-y emmène là à l'hôpital)(Blaire : Eh je vous entends!)(Na : Fonce!)(Blaire : Traîtresse)

« Écoute si tu vas vraiment bien, alors cela ne durera pas longtemps. »

Il était très fort donc aucun moyen de m'échapper, et il avait une logique imparable... je peux pas faire le poids. Il me porta jusqu'à sa voiture qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres.

Une heure était passée, on était arrivé à l'hôpital, j'avais passé des radios et maintenant Paul et moi nous attendions le médecin Meyer. D'un coup une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux de même couleur entra. Elle avait une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du coup et un dossier dans sa main gauche.

« Bonjour je suis le docteur Meyer, je suis le médecin en charge de mademoiselle Lace, déclara-t-elle tout en serrant la main de Paul. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et demanda :

« Alors Blaire, qu'as-tu encore fais pour atterrir ici ? »

« Oh ! Tout de suite ! »

« Bon sérieusement, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je suis tombé de moto. »

« Tss... tu as bien fais de venir vu ta maladie. »

« Maladie, demanda Paul ? »

« Oui son... »

« Mon problème de cheville, m'empressais-je de finir à la place du docteur Meyer. J'ai la cheville fragile... c'est une maladie. »

Le médecin me regarda bizarrement, Paul aussi mais pas pour les même raison que le docteur Meyer.

« Oui, c'est ça, dit le docteur Meyer après quelques minutes. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce-que j'ai, demandais-je ? »

« Une fracture au niveau de la cheville. »

« Ah non ! Pas les béquille, soufflais-je en enfonçant mon visage dans mes mains ! »

« T'inquiète on sera là, déclara Paul en me posant sa main sur mon épaule. »

« Je vais demander à une infirmière de te mettre un plâtre et tu pourras t'en aller mais n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous. À bientôt Blaire. »

Par chance Paul n'avait pas relevé la fin de la phrase du docteur Meyer.

« Au revoir docteur, répondîmes Paul et moi en cœur. »

Le docteur Meyer sorti et à peine trente seconde après un nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce.

« Blaire, tu vas bien, demanda Jasper affolait ? »

« Oui, mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Carlisle m'a apprit que tu étais ici mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être tu t'étais faite attaquer par un vampire. »

« Désolé de te décevoir, je suis juste tombé de moto. »

« Ouais. »

Jasper et Paul se fusillaient du regard, Jasper était sur ses gardes et Paul tremblait. (Na : C'est sympa comme ambiance)

« Euh... cool l'ambiance. »

Personne ne releva ma réflexion stupide et l'ambiance était toujours tendu. Paul était toujours à deux doigts d'exploser et Jasper se mettrait à grogner que ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

« Paul. »

Il me regarda. Je lui tendis ma main et il s'approcha. Je lui posais ma main sur son avant-bras et il se calma aussitôt. Jasper passa son regard de moi à Paul sans comprendre.

« Je t'expliquerais tout lundi, déclarais-je. »

Il hocha la tête, me fit un signe de tête et jugea bon de sortir. (Na : Espérons que ce soit moins tendu maintenant)(Blaire : J'espère, parce-que ça deviens glauque)(Na : C'est clair)

« Je comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec des suceurs de sang, grogna Paul. »

« Je suis pas ami avec eux j'entretiens juste de bonne relation avec les Cullen, sauf Cullen rouquin. Lui il me les brises. »

Il soupira avant de me sourire et de m'embrasser.

« Bonjour ! »

(Na : Non mais je rêve ! C'est qui qui a interrompu un baiser de mes protégés ?!)(Blaire : Euh... calme toi)

Une infirmière entra l'air de rien et vint vers moi avec des bandelettes et de la gaze. Elle commença son plâtre en me parlant du temps et autre conneries, en plus Paul me disait de rester calme. Ensuite elle me parla des mauvais effets de la moto sur les jeunes et l'environnement, je passai un quart d'heure à l'écouter, mais je vous jure elle allait finir par me tuer. Quand elle eut fini de me mettre le plâtre elle me fila des béquilles et Paul m'aida à me relever. (Na : T'es libre ! T'es plus avec une folle!)(Blaire : Génial!) nous sortîmes de l'hôpital et j'étais bien contente même si je devais y revenir la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'allais pouvoir y aller car je peux pas conduire et interdiction de demander aux gars car ça viendrait à dévoiler mon secret.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et Paul m'aida à descendre même si j'en avais pas besoin, mais bon Paul est têtu. (Na : Vous vous êtes bien trouvé alors)(Blaire : ***tire la langue*) **Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et je vis une Émily tout affolée se jeter dans mes bras, bien sûr avec une jambe en moins je failli tomber en arrière mais Paul me rattrapa par la taille. Elle recula et demanda :

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai glissé de moto. »

Par la suite Sam, Embry et Jared vinrent à notre rencontre.

« Comment t'es tombé de moto, demanda Sam ? »

« Je roulais, la route glissait et ma moto est parti en vrille. »

« Nous sommes désolés, dirent Embry et Jared à Paul et moi. »

« C'est pas de votre faute les gars, j'aurais dû lui dire avant, déclara Paul. »

« De plus j'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme je l'ais fais, dis-je. »

« Mais, firent les garçons... »

« Si on allait en parler dans le salon, proposais-je. »

Tous les six nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Les gars avaient gentiment laissé à Émily et à moi le canapé. Sam se tenait derrière Émily, Embry et Jared était assis sur la table-basse face à Émily et moi. Paul était assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de moi. J'avais ma jambe tendu et posait sur un coussin, sur la table-basse entre les garçons.

« Tu vas garder ton plâtre combien de temps, demanda Sam ? »

« Deux mois, répondis-je amèrement. »

« Pas de bol, firent Jared et Embry. »

« Oh ! C'est le chien des Kyle, m'exclamais-je ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, demanda Jared ? »

« T'es folle, firent Embry et Sam ! »

« Mais non, c'est dans ma famille d'abord, dis-je. »

« C'est bien ce qu'on dit, commença Embry. »

« T'es folle, continua Jared. »

« Pire t'es une psychopathe, conclut Sam. »

« Eh ! Vous avez pas honte d'insulter une infirme, déclarais-je ? »

« Une infirme mental, demanda Embry ? »

« Non, ricana Jared. »

« Bouh ! Paul ! Ils sont méchants avec moi, boudais-je. Punis les ! »

« Bon vous avez pas fini de l'emmerder, dit Paul ? »

(Na : Au moins un qui te défends)(Blaire : Ouais c'est clair)(Na : Ils sont tous méchant avec toi)(Blaire : Ouais c'est clair)(Na : Il y a que Paul et Émily qui sont gentils)(Blaire : Ouais c'est clair)(Na : Et moi je suis trop cool!)(Blaire : Ouais c'est... euh non, je crois pas non)

« Ouais c'est clair. »

Tout le monde nous dévisagea, moi et Paul.

« Quoi, demandais-je ? »

« Euh..., commença Jared, on se demandait, ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous... »

Paul et moi nous nous regardâmes et nous nous sourîmes avant de déclarer ensemble :

« Rien de spéciale. »

(Na : Bande de menteurs)

Les autres nous regardèrent suspicieusement mais ils ne dirent rien.

« Bon je vais me coucher, déclarais-je. »

« Mais t'as pas mangé, s'étonna Jared ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Bah rien. Mais c'est qui-est-ce-qui qui va nous faire à manger, demanda Embry ? »

« T'as qu'à manger les croquettes que je vous ais achetée l'autre jour.

« Bon, bah, nous on va y aller avant que cela ne dégénère, dit Émily. Sam tu viens ? »

« Oui ! À plus ! »

« À plus, dîmes-nous en cœur ! »

Sam et Émily sortirent de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on disait déjà, demanda Embry ? »

(Na : Non mais quel crétin)

« Que tu devais aller bouffer des croquettes, ricanais-je. »

« Mais sérieux, fit Jared. »

« Bah... commandez-vous des pizzas, fis-je... à base de pâté pour chien. »

Oh ! Qu'est-ce-que je pouvais être chiante ! (Na : Non, à peine)(Blaire : Toi on t'as pas demander la messe)(Na : Roh ! Paul est plus gentil que toi)(Blaire : Tu dois pas le faire chier lui)(Na : Un jour tu regretteras tous ce que tu m'as dis)(Blaire : Causes toujours)(Na : T'aimes bien le blanc?)(Blaire : Euh... pas vraiment, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?)(Na : Pour rien)(Blaire : C'est comme la dernière fois avec les cercueils, c'est pour rien)(Na:T'as tout compris)

« Va te coucher Blaire, dirent Embry et Jared aussi exaspéré l'un que l'autre. »

(Na : Je comprends qu'ils soient exaspéré)(Blaire : Sans commentaires toi)

« Bonne nuit les gars, fis-je tout sourire. »

Je me levais, pris mes béquilles et parti me coucher.

**Et voilà, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**À la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 5-2

Chapitre n°5 partie 2 : ''Que la vérité soit''

La chanson de ''Gangnam Style'' de Psy résonnait dans la pièce, enfin plutôt dans la maison. Je me levais, mis mon jogging et descendis pour voir quel abruti avait mit la musique à fond. Je pensais qu'avec mes béquilles je ferais un boucan du tonnerre mais vu que la musique m'empêcher de pensée, on entendait rien.

« Éteints la musique tu vas réveiller Blaire, fit Paul à Embry ! »

Jared n'était pas là car il devait être en patrouille. (Na : Ou alors il est dans le lit d'une fille)

« Dis moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Blaire hier. »

« Mais c'est pas tes affaires. »

(Na : Je confirme)

Je me dirigeais vers la stéréo et l'éteignis. Les deux gars se retournèrent vers moi. L'un avait la mine horrifié et l'autre était aux anges. (Na : Pas besoin de nom pour savoir qui fait quoi)

« C'est qui, qui a mis la musique à fond, demandais-je même si j'avais déjà la réponse ? »

« C'est pas moi, se défendit Paul en levant les mains. »

Embry recula de quelques pas avant de s'enfuir littéralement de la maison.

« Pff, une vrai chochotte, soufflais-je. »

(Na : Clair)

Paul secoua la tête, puis il s'approcha de moi, m'enserra la taille et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Bien dormi, demanda-t-il ? »

« Parfaitement bien, répondis-je. »

Il posa son front contre le miens et demanda :

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Passer du temps avec toi, déclarais-je avec un sourire malicieux. »

Il souria avant de m'embrasser une deuxième fois avec tendresse.

« Tu sais que les gars se rendront vite compte que l'on est ensemble, fis-je. »

« Je sais mais je veux passer un maximum de temps avant qu'ils ne l'apprenne. »

« Oh, comme je te comprends. »

« Bon place au petit dej' pour mademoiselle, s'enthousiasma Paul. »

« J'ai pas faim, dis-je. »

« Mais faut que tu manges. »

(Na : Ouais, Blaire, faut que tu manges)(Blaire : Mais m'emmerder pas dès le matin!)(Paul : Mais c'est pour ton bien)(Blaire : Mais vous me faites chier)

« Mais j'ai pas faim. »

« Mais faut que tu manges. »

Il était aussi têtu que moi.

« Mais j'ai pas faim ! »

« Mais faut que tu manges ! »

« Tu m'énerve ! »

Je me détachais de la prise de Paul et me dirigea vers les escaliers. Soudain Paul me rattrapa et me souleva de terre en faisant tomber mes béquilles et il commença à monter les marches.

« Mais qu'est-que tu fous ?! »

« Je t'autorise à ne pas manger si tu me laisse planifier notre journée et d'abord va falloir t'habiller pour sortir, s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

« T'es dingue ! Je suis en béquille je peux pas sortir ! »

« C'est pas grave je te porterais. »

« T'es parano ma parole ! »

« Mais non c'est parce-que je t'aime. »

Je soufflais. Paul m'assit sur mon lit et il sortit pour me laisser me changer.

Je sautillais à travers ma chambre pour aller prendre mes affaires. Bien sûr avec mon plâtre je ne pouvais pas mettre de pantalon car j'avais que des slim. Je trouvais alors une jupe. J'allais me les cailler grave, mais bon je n'allais pas rester à poil. Je pris un tee-shirt noir et un pull de même couleur. Je sortis ensuite prendre une douche et m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand j'eus fini je descendis toujours en sautillant. Avant que je n'atteigne la dernière marche je glissais et Paul me rattrapa au vol.

« Que ferais-tu sans moi, ironisa-t-il ? »

« Je m'éclaterais. »

(Na : Sur le sol)(Blaire : La ferme toi)(Na : Mais euh!)

« Ouais c'est ça. »

Il m'aida à descendre les trois dernières marches avant de me passer mes béquilles. Soudain, il ne bougea plus, il me fixait sans rien dire.

« Quoi, demandais-je ? »

« Tu sais que t'es sublime ? »

« Euh... merci. »

(Na : Attends ! Il te dit que tu es sublime et toi tu lui dis ''Euh... merci.'' ! T'es pathétique!)(Blaire : Eh ! Toi tu répondrais quoi?)(Na : Je répondrais : ''C'est gentil, t'es pas mal non plus''.)(Blaire : Ok)

« C'est gentil, t'es pas mal non plus, repris-je. »

(Na : Non mais je rêve ! Tu piques mes répliques)(Blaire : Et ouais)(Na : T'es qu'une garce!)(Blaire : Moi aussi je t'aime)

« Pas aussi beau que toi, fit-il. »

Je lui souri avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. (Na : Cela t'arrive de laisser tes lèvres hors de porté d'une partie de son corps?)(Blaire : Ceci est impossible)

« Bon alors c'est quoi le programme de la journée, demandais-je en m'assaillant sur l'accoudoir du canapé ? »

« Euh... j'en ai pas la moindre idée... pour l'instant en tout cas. »

« Super, ironisais-je. »

« Mais, on n'est pas bien là tout les deux, fit Paul ? »

Il s'approcha de moi tel un prédateur quand mon portable sonna. Mon portable étant loin de moi (Na : Sur la table-basse, je confirme c'est lOoooin!)(Blaire : La ferme!) Paul partit me le chercher et décrocha.

« Allô, répondit-il. »

Son visage se durcit d'un coup. Il me passa mon portable et déclara :

« C'est la sangsue blonde. »

« Ouais, fis-je dès que j'eus le téléphone ? »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, gueula Jasper ? »

(Na : Ça commence bien, dis donc)

« Euh... dis quoi, demandais-je perplexe ? »

« Pour ta maladie ! »

(Na : Oups!)

Je me figeais. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il faut que je lui fasse croire qu'il se trompe en ne sachant pas de quoi il parle.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Paul me regarda bizarrement.

« Je parle de ton cancer, pauvre imbécile ! »

(Na : Double oups !)

Putain mais c'est qui qui lui avait dit ?

« Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles ? »

« Laisse tomber Carlisle m'a tout dit. »

« Mais c'est qui qui lui a dit, m'énervais-je ? »

« Ah, ah ! J'avais raison ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? »

« Je l'ai dis à personne, pauvre crétin ! »

« Même pas à Paul ? »

« Pourquoi je l'aurais dis à Paul ? »

Ce dernier à l'entente de son prénom se retourna vers moi et me regarda l'air de dire ''De quoi elle parle ?''.

« Bah... il s'est imprégné de toi, c'est Edward qui me l'a dit. Et vu ce que j'ai vu hier, tu dois être au courant. »

« Ma parole je vais le tuer celui-là ! »

(Na : Elle n'a retenu que la fin de la phrase)

« Bref, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis, demanda Jasper un peu plus calme ? »

« Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! »

« Bah... non, fis-je. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu avais une leucémie ?! »

(Na : Triple oups)

Je crois qu'il avait crié trop fort à travers le combiner téléphonique car Paul me regarda affolé. Merci, Jasper à cause de toi j'allais de voir tout dire à Paul et comme il ne peut pas garder ses pensées j'allais devoir tout dire à tout le monde.

« Vas te faire foutre Jasper, déclarais-je simplement. »

« C'est quoi ces conneries comme quoi tu aurais une leucémie, demanda Paul les mains sur les hanches ? »

« Hum... je sais pas Jasper doit délirer. »

« Arrête tes conneries et dis-moi la vérité ! »

« D'accord, mais promet-moi de ne pas m'engueuler. »

Il souffla avant de déclarer :

« Je te le promet. »

« Ok, mais tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'écoutes, souffla-t-il. »

« Bon, c'était il y a deux ans alors que j'avais la crève, une de mes grands-mères chez qui j'habitais m'a forcé à aller voir un toubib. Ce toubib en question à découvert que j'avais un cancer, un cancer du sang. Depuis, je fais de la chimio en attendant de recevoir un don de moelle épinière... Tu sais quoi les hôpitaux sont des bâtiments à problème, tu y rentre avec un simple rhume et tu ressort avec un cancer... c'est pourri. »

« Tu nous as caché ça, pourquoi, demanda-t-il en faisant abstraction à ma dernière phrase ? »

« Je voulais pas vous inquiéter et puis de toute façon je vais guérir alors c'est pas grave. »

Paul souffla avant de me serrer plus fort contre lui. (Na : Il fait ça pour éviter d'exploser)

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire, me réprimanda-t-il. »

« Je n'avais pas envie de vous inquiéter, répétais-je. »

« Oui mais nous le cacher n'était pas la bonne solution. »

« T'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? »

« Nous le dire ! »

« T'es dingue ! J'allais pas vous le dire ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce-que je voulais pas _**T**_''inquiéter ! »

(Na : Qu'est-ce-qu'il peuvent être têtu ces deux là!)(Blaire et Paul : La ferme!)(Na : Y a que la vérité qui blesse)(Blaire et Paul : Elle est chiante!)(Na : Même pas vrai d'abord)(Blaire et Paul : Oh ! Que si!)

« Tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter ? »

« Non, murmurais-je. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me soulevais un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, je posais ma main sur sa joue et déclara :

« Parce-que je tiens à toi. »

Cette fois ce fut à son tour de planter son regard dans le miens.

« Tu es sérieuse, demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Il se pencha vers moi avant de frôler mes lèvres une fois, deux fois, trois fois... En aillant marre qu'il joue avec moi je lui empoignais le tee-shirt (Na : Pour une fois qu'il en as un) et le força à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Bien le bonjour chères amis ! »

(Na : Non mais c'est quoi ce délire)

Paul et moi nous sursautâmes et nous nous retournâmes pour voir que Jared était rentré de patrouille avec Embry. (Na : Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils foutent là?)(Blaire : Je peux même pas embrasser mon homme en paix, ils font chier!)(Na : Va falloir les exterminer)(Blaire : Pour une fois tu as raison, faut les bousiller)(Paul : Euh... calmez-vous les filles... je sais qu'ils sont chiant mais bon.)

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là, demanda Paul ? »

« On habite comme même ici, fit Jared. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail, déclarais-je. »

« Alors vous sortez ensemble, demanda Embry ? »

« Non. »

Paul me regarda bizarrement avant de comprendre.

« Vous venez pas de vous embrasser, demanda Jared ? »

(Na : Ils ont pas eu le temps)

« Non, fit Paul. »

« Vous vous moquez de nous, hein, firent Embry et Jared ? »

« Non, dîmes Paul et moi. »

« Pff, fit Embry... »

« Pourquoi vous êtes dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors, nous sourit Jared ? »

(Na : Touché)

« Dehors, déclara Paul ! »

Jared et Embry sortirent en rigolant à gorge déployait.

« Fichu pour la paix, maugréais-je. »

« Ouais, fit Paul. La journée aussi est fichu. »

« C'est clair. »

« Blaire ? »

« Oui. »

« Promet-moi une chose. »

« Tous ce que tu veux. »

« Il ne faut plus de secret entre nous, ni de mensonge. »

« Je confirme, seulement la vérité. »

« Promis ? »

« Je te le jure. »

Pour confirmer mes dires je décidais de l'embrasser.


	10. Chapter 6-1

Chapitre n°6 :''Paul ou la télé''

Paul me déposa loin des Cullen, très, très loin des Cullen et au passage de l'entrée. Les Cullen avaient accepté qu'un des loups m'amène ou vienne me chercher au lycée.

« Tu préfère pas rester à la maison, demanda Paul en fixant les sangsues ? »

« Faut que j'aille en cours Paul, soufflais-je. »

« Oui mais tu ne peux pas marcher et euh... »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Mais... »

« Jared vient toujours me chercher, l'interrompis-je ? »

« Ouais avec Embry ? »

« Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien que oui, sourit-il ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Bonne journée Paul, déclarais-je en l'embrassant. »

(Na : Tu as de la chance que personne ne t'ai vu)

Je sortis de la voiture alors que tous le monde me fixait moi, mes béquilles, et la voiture. (Na : Bête de foire)(Blaire je pense aussi) Je vis les Cullen approchais et quand je fus retourné je pu voir que, oh surprise Paul était parti.

« Alors Blaire, tu t'es cassé la gueule, rigola Emmet ! »

« La ferme, j'ai peut-être une jambe en moins mais je peux toujours te casser la gueule à toi. »

Je vis Jasper me regardait bizarrement. Avait-il mis les autres au courant ? Je pense pas, mais bon on est jamais trop prudent.

« Qu'est-ce-que Jasper n'aurait pas dû nous dire, demanda Edward ? »

« Mais tu fais chier à toujours lire dans mon esprit ! Et en plus tu n'étais pas obligé de crier sur tout les toits que Paul s'était imprégné de moi ! »

« Quoi, un des clébards s'est imprégné de toi, s'exclama Rose ? »

« Attends tu dis à Jasper et pas aux autres ? T'es chiant, m'énervais-je ! »

« Blaire, calme-toi, dit Jasper pas le moins du monde intéressé. »

« Et toi pourquoi tu me fais la gueule encore, demandais-je ? »

(Na : C'est ce qui s'appelle faire une crise version je m'énerve pour un rien)(Blaire : Ta gueule)(Na : Qu'est-ce-que je disais)

« De quoi tu parles, demanda Alice ? »

« Putain vous me faites tous chier ! Je me barre en cours ! »

(Na : Tu viens de dire que tu te barrais en cours ? J'hallucine ou quoi ?)(Blaire : Ta gueule)(Na : Elle est vraiment en colère)

Je partis direction mon cours d'Espagnol et je fus rejoins, deux minutes trente après par une Alice désappointait.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive Blaire, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Désolé je me suis un peu emporté, m'excusais-je. »

« Un peu, s'étonna-t-elle ? »

« Eh ! Recommence pas ! »

Elle souffla avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce-que Jasper t'a fait ? »

« Rien. »

« Attends tu t'énerves contre mon homme mais il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« T'es folle ma pauvre fille. »

(Na : Elle est un peu mal placé pour dire ça)

« Si tu veux. »

Je m'affalais sur ma chaise au fond de la classe et Alice en fit de même à mes côtés.

« Tu t'es fais quoi à la jambe, demanda Alice ? »

« C'est toi la voyante. »

« Je ne vois pas les loups et comme tu reste tout le temps avec eux. »

« C'est bête. »

« Ouais mais bref, tu t'es fais quoi ? »

« Je suis tombé de moto. »

« Faut pas prendre sa moto sur du verglas, me réprimanda Alice. »

« En même temps j'étais paniqué, je venais d'apprendre que Paul s'était imprégné de moi, alors s'il te plaît. »

« Pas cool. »

« Bof... ça c'est comme même bien passé, on s'est expliqué et on a mis les chose au point. »

(Na : Si vous voulez mon avis leur langue servait plus à autre chose qu'à parler)(Blaire : Ils ne t'ont pas demandé ton avis)(Na : ***rire espiègle*)**

« Ok. »

Alice ne me dérangea pas pendant tous le reste de l'heure car pour une fois j'écoutais le cours. (Na : ***Boum***)(Blaire : C'était quoi ça?)(Na : Moi qui tombe de ma chaise tellement ça surprend)(Blaire : Oh ! C'est bon quoi!)(Na : Attends, mais tu m'inquiète là, d'abord tu vas en cours sous ta propre initiative et ensuite tu écoutes ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, manquerais plus qu'elle me respecte)(Blaire : Mais je te respecte entièrement et je m'excuse pour toute les méchancetés que je t'ai faite)(Na : Vite appelez l'asile!)

Quand l'heure d'Espagnol fut terminée je partis en cours d'histoire. Arrivé là bas je m'installais à ma place habituel et Jasper me rejoignit deux ou trois minutes après sans dire un mot. Je pris une feuille et y écrivis :

''Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?''

Je l'a donnais ensuite à blondinet. Il sembla surpris au premier abord mais par la suite il y répondit. Il me passa la feuille où dorénavant il y était écris :

''Pourquoi t'écris sur une feuille ?''

''Parce-que je ne veux pas que ta famille m'entende et si jamais Edward lit dans nos pensées je lui mitraille la tronche de sérum et je le casse !''

Il sourit puis écrivit :

''Je pense pas qu'il le fera. »

''Sinon pourquoi tu ne me parle plus ?''

''Je te parles encore, c'est juste que je suis déçu.''

''Déçus que je ne te l'ais pas dis ?''

''Oui.''

''Mais maintenant tu le sais.''

''Oui mais c'est pas toi qui me l'a dit.''

''De tout façon je vais guérir alors je ne vois pas le problème.''

''Blaire, le problème c'est que c'est une maladie grave, et tu n'as même plus de famille pour recevoir un ''don'' assurément compatible.''

''Grave ? Non, si c'était grave je ne pourrais pas guérir et pour un ''don'' comme tu dis, j'en recevrais sûrement un anonyme.''

''T'es têtu, hein ?''

''Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien.''

''Malheureusement oui.''

''Malheureusement ?''

''Exactement. XD''

''Sale blonde !''

''Je peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps de toute façon.''

''Qui peux m'en vouloir longtemps ?''

Il souffla d'exaspération mais il sourit. La cloche (Na : Qui n'est pas Lauren bien entendu)(Blaire : Dommage.) sonna et avec l'aide de Jasper et de mes béquilles je rejoignis la classe de math.

« A tout à l'heure Blaire, déclara Jasper alors que nous étions devant la classe. »

« A toute. »

Je m'engouffrais dans la classe et tout le monde me fixais.

« Quoi ? Je me suis changé en clébard, demandais-je à l'ensemble de la classe ? »

Les élèves retournèrent à leur leçons alors que Rose pouffait de rire. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et sorti un dessin non fini.

« Petit mais pas mal, me complimenta Rose. »

« Merci. »

« Alors pourquoi tu nous as fais une crise se matin, demanda Rose ? »

« Pas bien réveillé. »

« C'est tout? »

Je hochais la tête.

« Parce-que t'avais demandé à Jasper pourquoi il te faisait la gueule, mais j'ai pas tout compris. »

« Je t'expliquerais à toi et aux autre... enfin... peut-être. »

« Je te crois, Blaire, je te crois, souffla Rose. »

« Au faite j'ai acheté des croquettes pour les chiens, repris-je après de longue minutes. »

« Des croquettes à quoi, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Aux abats de porc, fis-je sérieusement. »

« Ils doivent a-do-rer ! »

« Bah... je sais pas ils veulent pas goûter, fis avec un air d'incompréhension. »

« C'est pas normal, reprit-elle avec le même air. »

Soudain nous explosâmes de rire en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait. Je partis en cours d'Anglais et l'heure fut bien calme, mais là je pouvais dessiner. Quand l'heure du déjeuner se fit connaître je vis que blondinet m'attendait avec tweedeldee et tweedeldum. (Na : Jessica et Lauren ou l'inverse) Elles lui faisaient les yeux doux, jouaient avec leur cheveux, bombaient leur poitrine... c'était tordant !

« Salut les garces, saluais-je avec un sourire d'hypocrite dès que je fus près de se trio. »

Les filles sursautèrent et déguerpirent dès qu'elles me virent.

« Tu fais peur Blaire, déclara Jasper. »

« Un simple merci suffirais, ricanais-je. »

« Merci beaucoup grande duchesse de la peur, ricana-t-il à son tour en faisant une courbette. »

Je ris.

« Sinon va falloir que tu leur dises aux autres pour ta maladie, fit Jasper. »

« Rêve blondinet. »

« Tu vas devoir leur dire, reprit-il. »

« Non, répétais-je. »

« Bon, alors, je risque sûrement de laisser mes pensées dériver vers les cancers, les leucémies puis après par mégarde sur toi, déclara Jasper en souriant narquoisement. »

« T'oserais pas ma blonde ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit d'au moins dix centimètres.

« Sale enfoiré ! »

« Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien. »

« Malheureusement oui. »

« Malheureusement ? »

« Exactement XD ! »

(Na : J'ai une impression de déjà vu)

C'est en riant que nous atteignîmes la cafétéria. Quand quelqu'un m'interpella :

« Euh... Blaire ? »

Je me retournais pour voir l'imbécile de Mike Newton. (Na : Ça faisait longtemps)(Blaire : Pas assez à mon goût)

« Quoi, m'exaspérais-je ? »

« je voulais savoir si t'aimerais bien manger avec moi et les autres... »

« Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Je veux pas être avec toi, ni physiquement, ni moralement, ni émotionnellement... rien, nada, nishto, niente. »

(Na : Depuis quand tu parle Bulgare et Italien toi?)(Blaire : À mes heures perdus)

Il ne dit mot.

« Faut que je te le répète ou t'as compris, demandais-je ? »

Il hocha la tête et disparus. Je me dirigeais vers les Cullen avec la pomme que j'avais prise. D'un coup Emmet se leva, tira la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir et dès que je fus assise il me fit une révérence. Je regardais les autres pour essayer de comprendre mais ils étaient tous mort de rire. Emmet se rassit et il se décida à m'expliquer :

« C'est pour avoir remis Newton à sa place. »

« Oh ! Il commençait juste à me les briser, c'est tout. »

Rose et Alice pouffèrent, Emmet rit à pleine dent, Jasper sourit et Edward secouait la tête exaspérait. (Na : Tu fais peur Blaire, c'est tout)(Blaire : Peut-être un peu, mais pas autant que toi)(Na : Quoi n'importe quoi !)(Blaire : Ah bon, ce n'est pas toi qui a menacé un autre auteur pour avoir la suite d'une histoire... à coup de potion magique en plus...)(Na : Euh... Cher lecteurs/lectrices, n'écoutaient point se personnage futile, jamais je n'aurais osé faire...)(Blaire : Futile?!)(Na : Oups, adieux mes amis)(Blaire : Je vais te faire bouffer ton clavier!)

« Blaire, m'appela Jasper. »

« Quoi ? »

« Maintenant. »

« Maintenant, maintenant ? »

« Oui maintenant, maintenant. »

« Euh... quelqu'un sait de quoi ils parlent, demanda Rosalie ? »

« Blaire dois nous dire quelque chose mais elle, elle ne veut pas, expliqua Cullen rouquin. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette chose, demanda Emmet ? »

« J'en sais rien, répondit Edward. »

« Tu lis dans les pensées oui ou non, fit Rosalie agacée ? »

« Oui, mais l'un répète toute les dates importante du XVII° siècle et l'autre se récite le mode d'emplois pour tuer un vampire. »

« Moi je sais, se réjouissa Alice. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Alice, elle souriait.

« Me dis pas que Jasper te l'a dis, m'affolais-je ? »

« Non, j'ai eu une vision ou tu nous le disais. »

« Ah bon, m'étonnais-je ? Et ça te fais ni chaud ni froid ? »

« Ça étonne un peu au début mais après ça va, déclara Alice. »

« Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il se passe, s'énerva Rose ? »

« Bon, je vais vous le dire mais c'est un secret alors personne ne doit être au courant, dis-je. Sinon je vous trucide. »

Tous le monde hocha la tête en synchronisation.

« D'ailleurs, Jasper, merci de l'avoir gueuler dans le téléphone car maintenant Paul est au courant. »

« Oups. »

« Ouais oups. »

« Je suis désolé Blaire, s'excusa Jasper. »

« Sinon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, s'impatienta Emmet ? »

« C'est bon je vais vous le dire, soufflais-je. Bon...euh...je sais pas comment vous le dire... alors allons-y franco. J'ai un cancer. »

« Quoi, s'écrièrent Rosalie, Emmet, Edward et à l'étonnement de tous Alice ? »

« Je croyais que tu étais au courant Alice, m'étonnais-je ? »

« Mais je croyais que tu parlais de l'autre chose, se justifia-t-elle.

« Quelle autre chose, demandais-je ? »

« Bah... l'autre chose, répéta le lutin. »

Soudain Edaward s'exclama :

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu sors avec Paul en plus ? Je croyais qu'il s'était juste imprégné de toi ? »

« Ah, cette autre chose, compris-je. »

« Oh la vache ! Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, souffla Emmet. »

« Non mais je rêve tu sors avec un clébard, s'offusqua Rose ?! »

**Coucou, oui ça fait un moment je suis d'accord mais j'ai eu un problème de profil et j'ai dû recréer un profil sous le nom de l'ange du crépuscule (pour ceux que ça intéresse). Voilà donc j'ai dû tout re-poster et je ne vous mais que la suite maintenant.**

**Bref, Blaire viens de tout balancer via d'autre personne, j'espère que cette histoire vous plais toujours et que les anciens lecteurs reviendront! Merci et à bientôt !**

**L'ange du crépuscule anciennement L'ange de twilight**


End file.
